


Where the Frost Rose Withers

by Frozentothecore



Series: Elsanna Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beast!Elsa, Beauty and the Beast!AU, Belle!Anna, F/F, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozentothecore/pseuds/Frozentothecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumored beast hidden from the world burdened by guilt for a past deed. Anna a girl longing for adventure exchanges her life to save another. She can't quite shake off the feeling she knows the beast somehow. The Beast tells her it's best not to open that door for it could be life changing. Will she be able to thaw the frozen heart or will it wilt like the petals of the frost rose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I've decided to do another Elsanna Fairytale retelling. This time I'm tackling Beauty and the Beast with some fun twists. I've also turned this into a seris if anyone wants to read my other one.

High in the unforgiving north mountains looming over the kingdom of Arendelle sits a mysterious palace made entirely of ice. No now knows how it came to be or if anyone lives in it. One day the palace appeared as if by magic. Many believe the mountains are cursed and wouldn't dare to make the journey to confirm the rumors. Those who have braved the treacherous climb, vicious wolves, harsh winter air, and have seen it would rather calm the sun was playing a trick on them than to wonder up the staircase to tempt fate. The few who have dared to sneak a peek could have sword they saw a large monster lurking in the shadows upon the balcony. They dismissed it chalking it up to an illusion for the townsfolk would deem them crazy or blame it on the thin mountain air. Unknown to them they weren't wrong.

Looking out upon the snow covered land blue orbs filled with sorrow seeing nothing expect for a kingdom of isolation. A cold wind blew through gray and white fur not fazing the beast, but mocking it with hollow cries of loneliness. Retreating back into the safely of its castle the beasts eyes take in the sights of the empty and dark room save for a bed and a small icy table. Upon the table sat a pair of teal gloves and a case made of ice. Though it was smooth and clear as glass so to display an object underneath allowing the beast to gaze forever gaze upon it. A mixture of joy and grief coated the monsters features as it looked at a simple blue rose. The flowers petals were frosted keeping it from ever dying unlike the beasts heart. The delicate rose served as a reminded of a much simpler time, but also to never allow anyone close to it again. As guilt fogged the monsters mind the snow outside fell harder and the wind blew harsher for the beast knew it could never have what it once treasured most. For no one could ever love a monster with a frozen heart.

* * *

The door of a small cabin just along the outskirts of the town opened and a young female of exited. Two distinctive red pigtails bounced with every step she took along the dirt road. Running a hand over her hair her fingers lingered upon an area where the hairs were white and it often felt colder than the rest at strange times. She once asked her brother how it came to be though he joked saying she was kissed by a troll or that she was getting older which resulted in her smacking his arm. Anna came to enjoy her hair white strands and all for it made her different in a sea of normal and incredibly dull cycle of village life.

She made her daily pilgrimage to town just as she did the day before and as she had done during the prior weeks. Carrying her little basket to hold all the items she and her brother needed. Pausing at the top of the hill Anna spotted the town. It was quite, quaint, and rather simple with people who accepted the daily routing and their tedious lives without a second thought or questioning that there might be more beyond the norm. Letting out a morbid sigh she strolled into town where a farmer greeted her with a smileand wave. _It begins,_ Anna grimaced.

Every day the mundane routine ensued with Anna being welcomed by the farmer wheeling in his cart of freshly grown crops. The baker wandered around the town his tray of baked goods in hand to advertise his bread and pastries before stopping at his store to shout at his wife for the crumpets. Hidden in the shadows between the blacksmith and tavern stood the woman in the blue dress who took pleasure in watching Anna always far too timid to wave. A little boy chased his dog being dragged along a trail of sausages. Just as they had done the day before, and Anna honesty had grown bored with the tiring lifestyle often dreaming of something different or exciting to happen.

She desired to follow the call of the wind from a distant place. To walk off the beaten path where she hoped would lead her somewhere fresh and exciting. Like the tales from her books she often read to escape the cold reality. Stopping at the vegetable stand she picked up some carrots and various other things when she began to hear _it_. The silent whispers of the people behind her back talking about her. As usual to keep up with the schedule Anna turned puzzled though now she didn't care anymore about the hushed whispers. The pair of women stopped going back to looking at necklaces they planned on never buying. Selecting a nice bundle of carrots Anna made her way knowing she was about to be followed by a few of the citizens.

Her dreams of adventures in the great wide somewhere, her nose buried in books, or having her head in the clouds didn't go unnoticed by the townsfolk. They took the liberty to whisper about her odd behavior as part of their daily and spiritless routine. Anna ignored the gossip figuring they were just jealous that she chose to make an attempt to break free from the mold that had plagued the people for years. She entered the boo store where she found herself most at home, and to escape the hush conversations behind her back.

Entering the shop Anna could smell the musk of the pages, the wondrous and calming scent of ink permeating the air, and she felt a sense of relaxation consuming her. Every wall was shelf-to-shelf of books ranging in length, size, and color bindings. They had become her friends over time each one with a different story to tell. Each one telling her secrets with just a simple turn of the page sending her on magical journeys through the clouds, under the sea, climbing mountains, and saving a beautiful princess or kingdom. Everything Anna could ever image sat at her fingertip waiting to be discovered.

The shopkeeper greeted her with a smile since he too didn't allow the town to taint him. He was an older man with thinning gray hair, wearing a pair of glasses that were always on the edge of his nose, and blue eyes twinkling with life. "Good morning Anna, back already I see," he chuckled. He found the girl entertaining and quite the ball of spunky energy. The shopkeeper enjoyed how she could light up a room and her love for books. He appreciated every day she came in ringing that tiny bell for no one else came wandering into the store fearing the unknown of what might lurk in the shop.

"Yes, I simply couldn't put it down! A daring princess wanting to alter her fate, a gigantic demonic dog, a life changing spell, and a magical worthy wild ending! It was truly wonderful " she exclaimed, beginning to search the shelves for something new. Over the course of the years she managed to read every book at least twice. Removing a book from her basket she handed it to him. Climbing up a few rungs of the ladder she ran a finger over the spines. "Do you have anything new?"

"No, not since last week,” he informed, placing the book upon his desk to return to it's rightful spot later.

Saddened by this revaluation Anna decided to revisit one of her favorite tales. Reaching up to the fourth shelf she removed a book with a blue cover and gold letters. “Alright, I'll borrow this one,” she beamed passing it to the man.

He lifted up his glasses to read the title. Rolling his eyes a smile graced his face. “You have read this several times my dear.”

“I know, but I love it so much!” Pushing the ladder off Anna slide along the shelves. “Joan of Arc is one my favorite tales. It's a shame she died so young, but it has so much action and adventure the pain is worth the read.”

Handing it back to the ecstatic girl he offered, “If you like all that much it's yours.”

“Really?” she asked astounded. He nodded confirming her question. “Oh, thank you sir, and good day.”

Leaving the shop Anna turned to the first page where she buried her nose into the safe haven of the book and began to stroll around town. She didn't need to look up having done it so many times before she knew where to go and what to avoid. Above her a woman poured the dish water from the previous day down the gutter. Anna paused for a moment allowing the water to tickle down and proceeded walk on through without even glancing up. She weaved through a flock of sheep, dodged a few children running around, and man carrying a large barrel of water. Even as she ignored the world, it did not ignore her.

Overhead a flock of birds flew and three gun shots broke the silence. One of the birds fell next to a young boy waiting with a burlap sack to catch the latest kill. He missed, but casually stuffed it into the sack rushing over to the wall thrilled. "Wow, Hans you didn't miss a signal shot. You're the greatest hunter in the world." The young boy named Sitron admired the man holding the gun in the shadows. "No animal alive stands a chance against you!" He noticed a trio of three very pretty ladies watching the pair. "or no girl for that matter!"

Hans Westergard stepped out of the shadows running a hand through his perfect auburn locks. A few feet away he heard his onlookers sigh completely enamored with the handsome gentleman. He threw them a sultry wink and gleaming smile inciting two to nearly faint. "That's right Sitron, and have my eyes set on that one," he boasted, pointing the muzzle of his gun towards Anna.

Sitron gave him a perplexed look. "You mean the creepy guy who talks to his reindeer sister?"

"Yes, she's the one. The most beautiful girl in the whole village."

The young boy figured Hans could do better. Sure Anna was a nice girl, but different. "Yeah, she's pretty, but I don't think-"

Hans bent down wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders. "She's the best, and don't I deserve the best?" he insisted.

"Yes, but-"

"Then, it's settled Anna will become my wife. Mark my words, and I always hit my mark," he winked, again causing a few girls to fan themselves. He looked around ready to confront Anna, but didn't find her anywhere nearby. Packing up his gun he knew one of the places where she might be. "Come along Sitron we're going on a hunt."

Dragging the bag the boy followed ready to see his hero in action.

On the other-side of the village Anna came to a halt in front a tree just on the edge of Arendelle. The wind blew through her hair creating a peaceful atmosphere around the area. It was one of her favorite spots in the town. Her quite getaway when the rampart and whispers of townsfolk snaked into her mind mocking her. Plus, she enjoyed reading in the comfort of the branches and leaves. Sliding the basket down her arm Anna climbed up the tree until she poked through the leaves seeing the landscape around her. From her perch she could watch the people in the village carry on with their days, but the best view was of the castle.

The castle of Arendelle where the king and queen resided was closed off to the people for reason's unknown. One day the fair citizens could visit the place the next they discover the gates were closed. Running a hand over her red locks Anna wondered what happened to cause the royal family to close the gates. Sometimes when the town's focus wasn't on her, and her daydreams she heard rumors of a princess living behind the walls with strange magic. Of course they often laughed off the idea finding it preposterous for magic to exist. Even the legend of the ice palace and Beast of the North Mountain that circles around the town from the darkest corners of the local tavern was often looked down upon when spoken of.

Climbing down a little Anna took a spot leaning against the tree, resting her feet along the branch, though one often hung off and swinging in the air. Comfortable in her cozy corner of her own little world she began to read allowing her mind to drift taking her on an adventure losing herself to the words and the world around her. Of course her journey riding a horse through a battlefield didn't last long for the sound of a gun shot interrupted her. Looking around she didn't see anything until a bullet hit the bark above her scaring Anna to the point of falling out of the tree and into someone's arms.

She didn't even need to open her eyes instead she rolled them meeting Hans forest green ones, and his typical cocky smile. Getting out his arms quickly she brushed off her dress. The smug bastard placed a hand over his chest. “I think a thanks is order for saving you from what could have been a nasty fall.”

Anna refused to give him any recognition for something he planned from the start. “Thank you Hans,” she began seeing his smirk grow larger. “Thank you for shooting me out of a tree and causing my fall. I'm so grateful,” she added acid in her voice.

His smile deflated, but he wouldn't let that get to him. Anna's spiteful attitude was expected from the redhead making the hunt far more challenging to him. Seeing the book on the ground he picked up and started to flip through it. Anna reached to snatch it knowing all to well how people felt about her and books. “How can you read this?” he asked, confused staring at page after page of words. “There's no pictures.”

Finally getting it out his grasp she tucked away under her arm. “Some people use their imagination to see the pictures the words create.” Opening the book back up she turned to a page, and explained, “As you read your mind forms its own picture of what's going on through description. It's like painting a beautiful work of art only with your thoughts.”

Hans placed an arm around Anna ignoring the disgust on her face. “Anna, allow me to inform of something. Woman shouldn't read it gives them idea, and those only get you into trouble. You should be considering marriage, and working on making your future husband happy not on things that are nothing more than dreams.”

Removing his arm Anna protested, “There's more to life than living a dull life that drags on for a lifetime. It's better to dream then to live a life only leads to depression, and a possible early grave. Also, some woman aren't cut out of the simple life. Some may wish to feel the wind in their hair, the sun on the back-”

“Anna, the whole town talks about your strange hobbies,” he deadpanned. “It's not right for a woman to read or for a man to be with obsessed with ice.” He eyed Sitron who began to laugh knowing how crazy Kristoff could get over ice.

Anger blazed in Anna's teal eyes. She knew Hans would test her patience mocking something she loved most, but it was low for him to tease her about her brother. “My brother is inventive more than you could ever be, barbarian.”

“Oh, come on Anna admit it to yourself your brother is indeed crazy.”

“My brother is not crazy, he's-” An explosion went off in the direction of Anna's cabin. In the distance she could see smoke. Quickly grabbing her basket she rushed off for home hearing Hans and Sitron's laughter following her.

Entering the cabin in a frenzy Anna found her brother on his backside. "Kristoff are you okay?" she asked worriedly, though finding him on the ground she tried not to laugh.

Sitting up the blond haired man rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, Anna I just slipped on some ice working on my latest project, and the fire got a bit out of hand when I was smelting something. It just overheated that's all. The ice here melts far too quickly to place into the box through."

Anna rolled her eyes as she helped her brother off the floor. The older man had a love for ice so much that every winter he helped out with the local harvest. Some like Hans called it a strange hobby like when he talks to and sometimes for Sven. During the summer when he isn't messing around with his crazy ideas as the fickle village people called them he worked with the blacksmith.

"So, do anything interesting in town today?" he inquired hammering at a large steel brace.

Anna thought back at the typical boring day she had. Some days she longed for an adventure like the ones told in her stories. Climb a tower, run from guards, save a damsel in distress. There were days when the sky was clear or then the first snow of winter fell something fuzzy tickled her mind. Brief images of her and a young blonde girl running around enjoying the weather having fun. Though she chalked it up her wild imagination, or the doldrums of her mundane life finally bringing her to the point of insanity.

"Nope, nothing special the same old boring town and people. I headed to the market got some carrots, bread, the nice shopkeeper allowed me to keep one of my favorite books. Climbed tree and took in the sight of the castle.” She took walked over to Sven who had his head hanging over the door of his stable. Pulling out a carrot she fed it to him while Kristoff worked away.

Kristoff glanced at his sister a sly smile curved his lips. "I take it you didn't see Hans?"

The redhead shuddered. Ever since he moved to Arendelle from the Southern Isles he has been nothing, but a pain in her side. Sure, the young woman had a brief infatuation for the auburn, green-eyed stranger when he came into town. After a few months he showed his true colors, of being nothing more than a tail chaser. That and she never forgave him after he tried to shot Sven. "Yes," she groaned, "he shot me out a tree while I tried to read."

She noticed Kristoff's shoulder twitch. He wasn't the biggest fan of Hans either, and would love to toss him onto the next boat back to his homeland where he wouldn't have to see his ugly side-burned face again. He hated how he tried to flirt with Anna every chance he got, and he knew his little sister could take of herself though he still worried. That's his job as her big brother and . . His gaze found the white streak in her hair causing a twinge of guilt to cloud his mind. The night she got it was one he would never forgive himself for even though it wasn't his fault. He still felt obligated to take the full weight on his shoulders for both hiding the truth from Anna, and not being more cautious.

Shaking the horrible memory of the past he placed the freshly formed hinge upon the large wooden box. Pounding a few iron nails Kristoff hoped it would work. Wiping off his brow he called to his sister, “Anna, I think it's finished. Care to do the honors?”

Nodding the redhead got up from the stool. Lifting the lid she opened it to find it empty. There was nothing special about the box with and she feared he to was becoming a bore. “Um Kristoff, it's a great box but-”

He laughed lightheartedly, “Anna, it's only a box, nothing more to it, but I have big plans for it you see.” The blond snatched piece of tanned animal hide from his desk. Taking a closer look Anna noticed it was a map. “See I got this map from a man in the tavern he said it will lead me to a place where it is rumored magical ice is supposed to be. If I can get some and put it in the box we will be able to store ice and meat for a long period without having to dry it out. Just imagine Anna eating berries that we aren't forced to jam for the winter. To be able to make sandwiches that are dry and salty.”

Taking the map from his hands she gave it once over. Anna noted a few marks forming words in ancient language she had only seen a few times in books. A small black drawing of a castle shape sat upon a mountain shape and underneath it the writing warned of a dangerous creature. Handing it back to him she asked worriedly, “When are you leaving?”

“As soon as I can,” he replied patting her head. “Think you can pack Sven and I basket?”

“Yes, I'd be happy to,” Anna left with a half smile on her face. Once her back face him she grimaced unsure about the idea of him traveling with nightfall so near.

Outside Kristoff attached the sled to Sven who dug at the ground and snorted excitedly for the trip. The burly blond patted his friend before giving him a carrot. Sven snatched the vegetable from his hands. "Ah," he tutted wagging a finger at the animal, "share."

Sven pushed the half out of his mouth offering it to Kristoff. He looked around checking for his sister knowing she found act of sharing a slobbered coated carrot disgusting. Unable to find the redhead he bit off a large chunk.

Able to hear the crunch Anna rounded the corner hiding her grimace knowing fairly well during tough times they weren't able to afford food for them both and the reindeer. So, if sharing a carrot with Sven kept the reindeer alive and well Anna didn't mind . . . most of the time. Arriving at the sled she placed the basket on the seat. "I see you put a fresh coat of lacquer on it. Excited about the trip?"

"Of course Anna this ice box idea of mine might just put on the path to riches. I've got to gather this magic ice I feel it deep in my heart this is my life.

Anna chuckled knowing how much her brother loved his ice. Though she couldn't help but to worry. The mountains weren't the safest place to be even during summer. Wolves lurked the woods, sometimes robbers, and there was a legend about a beast that lived in the area. The warning on the map didn't help either. Anna narrowed her eyes placing her hands on her hips. "Kristoff Bjorgman," she barked.

The man and reindeer exchanged worrisome looks hearing his sister take a stern tone. Glancing over at her behind her strict facade he saw concern in her teal eyes. "Yes Anna."

"I want you to promise me you will be careful. You and Sven are all the family I have left."

Kristoff nodded. Removing his hat placing it over his heart, "I promise I will return safely." Replacing his hat, he gently kissed his sister's forehead.

Letting him finish packing Anna patted Sven. She bent down whispering in his ear. "Take care of him. Don't let him do anything reckless. If you bring my brother home without any major injuries I will give you a bundle of carrots."

Sven snorted in responses and licked her cheek.

Shoving him back Anna wiped the slobber off her cheek laughing. "Silly reindeer."

"Alright the sleds all packed," Kristoff announced. Hoping the seat, grasping the reins he called, "Let's go Sven."

The reindeer obliged and began pulling the sled towards the mountain trail. As the pair road off into the setting sun Kristoff turned back waving good-bye to Anna. Waving back she shouted, "I want you back in one piece." Soon she could no longer see him as they disappeared into the sun's glare. "Stay safe," she whispered pray like to anyone who listened before heading back into the cabin. Running a hand over her hair the area of white hair felt oddly colder then usual.

* * *

With night at their back Sven continued to pull the sled his ears twitching at every noise. The crunch of leaves under his feet, owls hooting in the shadows, a snort from another deer, and the flaps of birds in the unknown darkness. Kristoff held his lantern reading a map. "Okay bud, if we keep going at this rate we ought to reach Oaken's by moons peak which then according to this map. . .” holding the lantern closer to the map so to read the foreign and accident text Kristoff squinted unable to make out a word of the small print. Hearing Sven grunt he figured the reindeer was mocking him saying, “Anna could have probably read it for you.”

The blond faked a laugh, “I know Anna could have translated it for us. There's no reason to be rude about it. You worry about watching the road.” Sven lulled his head and would have rolled is eyes if he could.

Continuing their journey along the path it grew darker in the distance and the foreboding sound of howling wolves echoed all around them. Coming to a path Sven paused looking down both sets of trails. The first clear, moonlight shinning down revealing a steady path. The second dark covered in snow, leaves dancing in the chilly wind breezing through Sven's fur. The animals senses told him not to venture down that path for something had a freighting and haunting air. Sven turned his head towards the clear path and began to set his hooves upon it when his owner and friend tugged on the reins. Kristoff barley did such an act knowing the reindeer was perfectly capable of leading, but the blond wanted to go the other way. “Come on Sven lets go down this trail.”

Kristoff noticed the misting air in front of Sven as he once again grunted not liking his opinion being ignored.

Sven's ear twitched hearing the cries of wolves grow closer. Out of the shadowy tree line three wolves emerged growling and baring their teeth ready to pounce. Sven quickly turned running up the snowy hill, but not gaining much traction. “Sven, come on boy,” Kristoff yelled, a slight panic in his voice. The reindeer managed to climb up the hill racing through the forest the cries still gaining on them. Unable to see much aside from what the lantern could illuminate. Sven's front hooves suddenly fell off the edge dim light shown the deep darkness of a cavern. “Back up Sven.” Doing so the reindeer galloped lost and confused everything looking the same in the pitch black forest. He came to sudden halt flinging Kristoff off the sled. “Sven,” he called watching the reindeer disappear into the night.

Getting up he brushed himself off unsure where he was or where to go. His eyes grew wide hearing the howling wolves again. The moon thankfully came out giving Kristoff a clear view of the hunger in their eyes. Racing off into the forest praying for a place to give him shelter from impending doom under the moons pale hue did he notice a set of stairs. He blinked a few times, “Ice?” Hearing the growls grow closer once more the blond didn't have time to question or inspect a possible trick of the light. Looking back he paused noticing the wolves were unable to chase him any further. Turning back knowing the strange place was his only hope of safely. The ominous feeling the place gave off sent a chill down his spine, but carries onward.

Grasping the handle Kristoff gulped before entering. His glove stuck to it oddly enough. Pulling it away he noticed ice crystals dancing in offered light. “It really is ice,” he gaped overwhelmed by emotions. “I might just cry.” Though his joy didn't last long as he entered the eerie castle. Calling his voice echoed inside a vast room. “Hello, I lost my reindeer, and I need a place to stay for the night.” The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt someone or something was watching him. Stepping further into the palace he couldn't help a sudden awe seeing everything was made out of ice. He reached out admiring a vase with roses made from ice in perfect detail. He found a clock hanging against the wall. Hazel eyes light up seeing icy gears moving behind the clear clocks face. “This simply amazing,” he beamed.

“Ooh, do you really think so?” a cheerful asked.

Stepping back Kristoff's eyes grew wide hearing a voice. Quickly looking behind him he discovered a snowman. Growing slightly worried the cold was getting to him, he asked wearily hoping he simply imagined it. “Did you just talk to me?”

“Yes, I did! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs.” Olaf looked up his eyes growing big in surprise. “We don't get a lot of visitors.” Kristoff sneezed proceeding to wipe his nose against the sleeve of his tunic. “Oh dear, come on how about a hot cup of tea. That will warm you up from cold outside,” he glanced around, “and inside.”

Taking a seat in the offered chair he shivered and sneezed again the cold air scorched his throat and felt like it was stabbing his heart with every inhale. His hands and feet started to numb and his shivered violently. The tiny living snowman light a fire and the flames blazed throwing off heat. Smiling the blond rubbed his hand together gaining a sense of warmth. A cart made of ice wheeled up beside him and two stick hands passed a saucer and cup of hot tea. “Thanks little guy,” he said, taking a sip. Kristoff still wasn't sure if this place was a dream and would probably wake up face first in snow. The fire and the tea though were very appreciated and welcoming.

“You're welcome. You get toasty and drink up.” Starting to pad off he paused his smile became a fearful frown. Turning back racing to the man he began to push him. “Time to leave.”

“Wait,” Kristoff began confused. “What's going on?”

A deathly chill swept the room reducing the fireplace to smoke, before his very eyes the once pipping hot tea froze solid. Olaf took cover behind the chair as the thud of mighty steps thundered down a staircase. Slowly rising the snowman tried to defuse the situation. “Now El-” a loud roar stopped him from finishing.

Kristoff tried to see what was happening in the darkness facing to his left he felt icy breath upon his face, and met frosty blue eyes filled with anger. “Why is this stranger here?” something growled.

“I-I just w-wanted t-to stay for the n-night,” he spoke voice stammering out of fear.

Whatever it was placed a foot or paw titling the chair up. “You're not welcome here,” it roared. He couldn't stop staring once he caught sight of large fangs. Noticing this the monster growled furiously, "So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you ?"

"No, I honestly mean no harm," Kristoff pleaded trying to back away.

The beast reached out grabbing the man by his tunic lifting him high into the air. Black claws ripping holes into it. "Fine, I will give you someone to stare at." The beast took Kristoff away and the pair disappeared into the shadows. The daunting of a door slammed silencing Kristoff's further pleas.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Kristoff left for the mountains and Anna would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't worried. Her thoughts were encased by a strange sense of dread lurking over like a haunting shadow. It brought chaotic ideas to her waking state and she found herself waking up in the middle of the night gasping for air, her forehead drenched in a cold sweat. She dreamt of a castle like the crude black sketch upon the map only fare more menacing. A large creature looming over her, with claw like talons, and only one thought on its mind as it bared sharp white fangs.

After waking up before the deed could be done, she took a few shallow breaths to calm herself down. She only came to realize it was only a dream expect for a small flurry of snow falling in her room. Though she discovered it was simply the window bringing in the coming winter. After closing it, the redhead was unable to crawl back into bed for fear the rest of the dream would play out bringing her demise. From the early hours of dawn's first light to the wee hours of the nights starry sky she made an attempt to distract herself by cleaning, knitting, or reading silently praying for Kristoff's safe return.

Upon the third day Anna had enough of mindlessly waiting and considered heading up the mountain to Oaken's where she hoped he might be or to gain some information of his whereabouts. Her plan sounded better in her head as she packed a small bag of things she might need. Some bread, hard cheese, a horn of water, a pair of gloves knowing how formidable the cold could get, and some carrots. Tying her cloak around her neck, slinging her bag over her shoulder, she placed a hand upon the knob, and took a long deep coaching breath. “This is it Anna you wanted – begged for an adventure, and now you have one.”

She smiled at the sudden revaluation crossing her mind. Longing for something is different from actually experiencing it. Once the idea or dream has become reality it may take on a different form entirely, and become what a person does not expect. Joy is replaced by a fear of the unknown. In real life there are no princes riding their white horse the sun glistening off their blades in the mid-morning sun. She doubt there was even a princess to save from a high tower. The reality of her situation forced her to push all her fantasies behind her to find her brother. Anna would do anything for him even risking her life in the process. With one final nod determination glowed in her teal eyes. “For Kristoff” She opened the door only to be taken aback by someone standing upon her front step.

“Hans,” she gaped surprised to see him. She figured he must be truly desperate to come to her door.

The hunter smiled, “Anna, I am so glad to see you _alive_ and well.”

Realization dawned on her recalling that she hadn't gone to town for nearly three days. The townsfolk probably didn't what to with themselves without her strange habits to talk about. “Yes, I am still here,” she replied cautiously. She didn't like the way he was still smirking at her. “Now, if you will please excuse me, I am going out to find my brother.” Anna stepped forward, but Hans slammed his hand upon the door frame blocking her path.

“Anna,” he began sincerely, “you can't go out there into the woods. There are things in there a girl like you shouldn't tamper with or you might get lost. If something were to ever happen to you I wouldn't know what to do with my aching heart,” he said sadly placing his head in her free hand.

“I am sure one of your daggers could keep your heart company,” she replied rolling her eyes. “Though humor me Hans, what pretell could be so dangerous?”

He leaned in close to her ear as if the very words would maim his very existence. “You of all people have heard the rumors of the Beast of the North Mountain.”

Teal eyes narrowed, “For someone who doesn't want a woman to read you will dare to entertain the thought of a rumored beast. Gods, Hans you are a vile man for even trying that bullocks of a story on me. Now, unless _you_ have a better reason than trying, and poorly I would say to appeal to my love for a good story I will take my leave with or without your permission. Not that it would matter to me.” Anna shoved the hunter out of her way causing him to fall back.

Watching her begin to leave he shouted after her, “What happens if you don't find him or his corpse instead.” Anna heard the smug tone his voice took speaking the last part.

Fed up with Hans' game she didn't dare look back, tightening her grip on her satchel she responded sarcasm dripping in her voice, “If that becomes the case I will gladly marry you willingly.” Without another word on the matter Anna left unknown Hans' wheels were turning creating an insidious plot to get his way.

* * *

 

Anna shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably as she contemplated heading into the forest. It was her only choice aside from running back to Hans allowing him to he might be right. Stepping forward Anna entered feeling a new and fresh wind blow through her hair whispering softly in her ear of welcome. Taking a deep breath allowing the fresh scent of the forest to consume her Anna knew her adventure began that very moment for better or worse. The morning sun shone down upon the autumn landscape glistening melting the morn's frost. Colorful leaves danced in the gentle breeze beckoning her to follow them down the dirt path. The beautiful scenery was everything Anna had imagined and more.

Further down the single path, and off to the side a noise caught her attention from her belt she withdrew a dagger grasping it in her shaky hands. The noise drew closer, a shadow leapt out knocking Anna to the ground and the dagger sliding to the ground. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into two chocolate orbs, and a long tongue licked her face. "Sven?"

The reindeer sat on his hunches wagging his tail. Anna hugged the animal around his neck nuzzling his soft fur. "Sven, I'm glad to see you, but. .." Seeing the sled still attached to his collar Anna found sorrow in the reindeer's eyes. "Sven, where's Kristoff?"

He snorted bowing his head sadness in his eyes.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked, grasping his fur for comfort.

Rising his head he blinked and nodded much to her relief.

"Can you take me there?” Sven placed his cold nose on her cheek confirming her answer, laying down to let Anna to her on his back. Removing the collar attaching him to the sled Anna grabbed her dagger sheathing it, and climbed on the Sven. Rubbing his mane giving the okay to rise she took hold of the reins and gently whipped them. "Let's go bud. Take me to Kristoff.

Sven raced through the forest kicking up the leaves and dirt in his wake. Taking the snowy trail the whole world around Anna changed in a blink of an eye. The once warm earthly landscape became a frozen wonderland. The bark on the trees usual brown with the occasional moss growing on the side sat white and some blacken from the chilling death induced wind. The world around was deathly quite save for hooves on snow, and her heavy breathing misting before her.

Following the trail up the mountains something out of place caught Anna's eye. Dismounting Sven she raced over uncovering the object. She gasped discovering it was Kristoff's hat, hugging the hat close she felt the reindeer's wet nose. Looking up she blinked back the fear stroking his head. “Don't worry Sven, I'm sure he's fine,” she spoke kindly more for her sake than the animals. Though sometimes she figured he knew more than he left on, and once again licked her face. Nodding stuffing the hat in her cloak Anna got back on and they rode onward.

Passing through trees the limbs jiggled like broken bells leaving a haunting sound in the air and an eerie feeling tickled the back of Anna's neck. They came to a place where icicles protruded every flat surface as if to warn and deter those from venturing further. Anna looked to Sven silently asking if this was right. The reindeer rushed passed around the face of the large mountain. “Sven wait,” she cried out chasing after him. She found him slipping and sliding on something. “Hold on Sven.” Coming up to him she found him trying to go up a staircase made from . . .

“Ice?” she asked puzzled to why there was a stairway leading up the mountain. Lifting her up she found herself discovering an ice palace sitting against the mountain's face. The stories told in the darkest corner of a tavern, tales spun by wet nurses to child warning against going into the woods, and the legend of the Beast of the North Mountain all flirted to her mind. Her legs turned to jelly, her heart beat rapidly against her chest, and her breath hitched cold in her throat. She couldn't stop though she came this far to find Kristoff, and to turn back meant fear would be the victor. Placing a hand upon the icy railing she cautiously took the first step. Satisfied nothing happened Anna ascended the staircase.

Coming to the large door Anna opened it venturing the fires of new-found vigor and curiosity lapped her mind wondering just who or what lived in the unbelievable palace. Taking a moment to gaze in awe at her surrounds the morning sun shone through one of the window's casting a rainbow of colors upon the clear wall. A set of grand staircases led towards a door, a fountain sat in the middle of the room, and a hall straight ahead. Unsure where Kristoff might be Anna decided to head down the hall. She slipped upon the icy floor catching herself she slowly made her way down the hall.

Exiting the hall she arrived in a small garden where four benches sat, looking down she noticed even the walkway was made from the very ice only they were shaped like cobblestones in the street. Oddly enough she even noticed some flowers sitting a box. Bending down touching one she discovered the blue petals were coated with frost. They weren't wilted, but they didn't seem alive either submitting them to the throes between life and death.

The room suddenly got colder Anna quickly looked around finding nothing, but the odd sensation of something watching her gave her a set of violent chills. Above sat a balcony and for a moment Anna could have sworn she saw the flicker of a purple cape rushing off into the darkness. The room returned to a normal cold, and Anna moved on wondering where to look. In another hall she heard a voice calling her attention. Turning quickly she didn't see anyone, but saw lights dancing in the shadows of another dark hall. Heading down she found torches lighting the way. Removing one Anna followed the flames filling her with warmth and hope.

Further down she could make out the strange noise of the patter of little footsteps echoing down a winding staircase and dimly light hall. Skimming her hands along the icy wall torch in hand she could see her reflection clear in the ice's surface. The air grew colder as she ventured deeper down the vast hall she paused hearing a strangled choking cough fill the empty space aside from the steps she took. Coming out on the other-side she found herself in an area where bars made of ice. “Kristoff,” she called.

“Anna?” a voice replied back shocked but weak.

Running racing towards the source she slide in front of the cell where she found her brother. “Kristoff,” she smiled relief flooding her features. She wasn't about the question the joyous reunion by asking why he was behind bars. Reaching into her bag she pulled out his hat. “Here I found this in the snow. Their hands brushed and Anna nearly jumped out of skin from the raw cold feel of his hands. Worriedly she cried, “Kristoff, your hands are cold as ice. We have to get you out here.”

“Wait, Anna you need to leave,” he warned, his eyes darting back and forth.

Anna looked behind her wondering what he was looking for, and why he was so scared. “What do you mean? If we don't get you out of here you might die.”

“There's a beast if it finds you, you might end up in here like me. Run as far away as you can get and forget me and this place,” he explained through a cough.

“Kristoff, I'm leaving you not matter how horrendous this so-called beast might be.”

A loud and mighty roar rang out rattling Anna's soul, echoing through her bones, and causing her heart to skip a beat. She felt an icy chilling breath down her neck causing her flesh under her coat to goose-pebble, and the hair to stand up. Turning her torch froze making impossible to see who or what was behind her. She whipped out the dagger ready to fight, but one fail swoop of something large and heavy knocked it away across the floor. All she could see was light blue eyes filled with a mix of fear, and anger. “Why have you come here?” it growled its chilling breath misting in her face.

Despite it all Anna stood her ground, “I have come to save my brother. I beg of you to let him go can't you see he is near death's door.”

The monster took the girls words into consideration. It didn't want anymore unwanted visitors rapping upon its door, but a message must be sent to deter anyone else from coming. “He trespassed into my home.”

Playing with a braid and biting her bottom lip Anna spoke without even thinking the price. “If that is case then I'll stay in him place. He goes free and I offer you my life for his.”

Kristoff coughed, but he wouldn't let his sister pay a debt he created. Convincing her to leave would be a hard task no doubt since any challenge in his words she would take offense to it. “Anna, don't be a fool. I have lived enough of my wasteful life. You have a chance to run and without a failure of a brother holding you back.” He hoped his words pleaded to her sympathetic side and she do as he requested.

The redhead whipped around sorrow in her eyes her lip sticking out as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. “I have made my choice. You know what you want to do with your life, and I don't. You are inventive, while I am the true failure. You are needed in the village once the harvest comes forth. I am just a spare the town would not miss. All I ever receive is hate by my mere presence and being different in their eyes. Please Kristoff if anyone deserves to remain here it is I.”

The Beast felt unsure about why such a nice girl would dare to risk her own life to stay in its frigid palace. Frosty eyes glanced at the determined girl until they landed upon a familiar streak of white. They softened realizing just who the girl was. _Anna?_ A wave of warmth flooded over the beast and suddenly things seemed alright. Yet, the beast was still hesitant about letting the girl risk her life. “I accept your offer, but you never allowed to leave. Do we have a deal?” They met gazes as the beast waiting for Anna to make her fateful choice.

Before choosing, there was one thing Anna had to get out of the way. “Can you step into the light?” she requested unprepared for what she might bare witness to.

Slowly Anna watched as a large foot covered in gray and white fur came into view, and five large claws lined with toe black as a raven's wings. Her eyes began to survey the monster growing wider by the second gleaming with fright. A purple cape covered most of the beast legs and torso. Massive paws shook uncontrollably clinched at the monsters side. More fur covered the chest only white like the snow blew in the icy wind. Her eyes landed on the muzzle seeing white teeth made for chomping, and ripping apart victims in a place no one would be able to hear her scream. Meeting frost blue eyes all of Anna's fears and doubts faded as she found something endearing, but they also gave one thing: the beast was just as afraid of her as she was of it. Atop its head sat two furry ears twitching with every sound, and between them sat two twisted black horns. She fought off a gasp not wanting to further anger the beast.

Knowing what her host looked like, Anna had an uncertain feeling in the pit of her stomach. Taking one last glance at Kristoff she saw the pleading in his eyes as he coughed once more. Without a second thought she answered, “We have a deal. Can I at least say good-bye to my brother before I never see him again.”

The beast nodded waving its paw, the ice bars melted, and the blond slammed into the Anna in tight bear hug. “Thank you, but I will come back for you,” he whispered.

Anna fought back the tears that dared to well in her eyes again, her throat tight with the sorrow, but she knew it had to be done for his sake. “I love you, Kristoff,” she spoke feeling hot tears upon his cheek.

Watching their emotionally farewell something tugged at the beast's cape. Looking down stood the snowman. “You should give her a room instead of forcing her to sleep in this dungeon,” he suggested. “Making the sacrifice to never see her family again is worth more than merely trespassing.”

Not answering the monster grumbled snatching Kristoff by the collar of his tunic and handing him kicking and calling for Anna into the clutches of a larger icy hand. “Anna, stay safe,” he called until he disappeared down the hall.

A moment of silence passed before Anna headed for the cell or as she would come to call her room. “I hope you don't plan on getting too comfortable,” the beast growled.

Looking staring at the monsters purple cape she asked, “I don't understand.”

Starting down the hall the beast called, “If you wish to stay in the dungeon be my guest, or would you rather have a room to stay in?”

“A room would be nice,” she spoke voice raw with fresh emotions and wiping away the tears upon her sleeve.

“Fine, then follow me,” it replied taking a torch.

Taking a deep breath Anna did unsure what to expect from both the mysterious monster and her new home. Walking up the spiral staircase she couldn't shake off a strange feeling. Even though she followed a monster who could probably eat her without a second thought Anna felt a sense of safely and warmth even with the deathly chill the beast gave off. If felt familiar like a long dream coming real or being embraced by a forgotten friend. The silence apart from the footfalls on ice was becoming daunting.

“So, nice place you got here,” she tried. Anna wasn't lying she hadn't a reason too as they walked through a vast ballroom above hung a chandelier.

“If nice is what you call this prison. Then, it is indeed _nice_ ,” the last word spoken with acid in its voice. 

“Then why come here?” It was one of many questions Anna had for the monster.

A memory flashed before the monster eyes a snow covered room, two girls having fun, and an icy blast destroying everything. The beast turned facing Anna eyes never leaving hers. “I am punishing myself for something terrible I did to someone I once cared for. Sometimes, people isolate themselves 'cause they don't wish to be found or so they can't hurt people again.” Pausing the monster rubbed its paws feeling that it said too much.

“No one should ever be alone,” Anna replied reaching out of the beast for paw.

Snatching it away, it whispered, “I would prefer if you don't touch me.”

Anna titled her head a soft smile formed on her lips. _For a beast it sure is rather shy._

Regaining its composure the beast paused in front of a door. “This will be your room. From now the castle is your home, you're allowed to roam anywhere expect the north tower.”

“What's in-” Anna began.

“I like my space,” the monster quickly interrupted in a rather angry roar. Noting the freight in teal eyes the beast back tracked guilt washing over it's features. “Sorry, I am not use to visitors actually _staying_.”

“It's okay, I am not use to seeing the wonders of own imagination before my eyes,” Anna replied astounded and rather amused.

Turning its back towards her the creature spoke darkly, “Sometimes its best to leave things to just that innocence and imagination.” Glancing at its paws, “For the cold and loneliness is a curse all on its own.” Starting to leave the beast took one last look at the girl and the white. “If you need anything just call for Olaf he will tend to your needs.”

As the beast began to walk toward down the hall Anna looked over seeing their reflection in the ice. She could make hers out clearly, but for a moment she thought she saw instead of a monster the silhouette of a girl with long flowing blonde hair, whose eyes were sad with guilt and a soft smile upon pale lips. Blinking a few times the beast's icy reflection was there making Anna wonder if it was trick of the light or the ice was making her crazy.

Anna grasped the icy doorknob unsure what to expect beyond the door if it like the rest of the place she would wind up freezing to death just from the chill. Opening the door she noticed it was filled with furs, jackets, various other clothing items. Reaching out touching some of the articles they were soft to the touch. Some even quite extravagant lined with gold or jewels, and even baring a few sigils from other kingdoms. A scroll fell from one of the cloaks. Opening it Anna gasped finding it to be a wanted poster for the beast head. “Those all from people come visit, but never stay. Elsa scares them and most of the time they leave their belongings,” a voice responded.

Anna quickly stuffed the scroll under the pile out of fear that it was something she shouldn't have seen. Turning Anna didn't see anyone standing there just a snowman. “Did someone say something?” she asked looking down the hall.

“Yes,” the same voice replied. Looking down Anna met the snowman's excited gaze and outstretched stick arms, “Hi I'm Ol-” Anna screamed kicking his head sending it falling to the other-side of the room leaving the poor creature headless.

Once her heart rate and breathing calmed she cringed seeing it running around like a chicken with its head cut off. “Sorry, let me help you with that.” Picking up the head she gently placed it back on the body.”

The snowman shook his head his smile never seemed to fade. “It's okay happens more often than you think. I can't tell you how many times Elsa lopped my head off in a burst of anger. I'm Olaf!”

“Anna,” she replied, though her mind focused on something Olaf said. _Elsa . . .?_ The name hung in the air for a moment pricking something deep within the confides of her mind. Her once distant dream seemed closer to a foggy reality. “So, the beast's name is Elsa?”

Olaf froze covering his mouth. “Oh, dear I said too much. She doesn't like being called that. It brings up too much pain, and between you and me she has quite the temper.”

Anna nodded, understandably. Though she hadn't seen much of the beast – Elsa's anger just mentioned pain. “Tell me Olaf is she always so . . .” Anna sought out the right word unsure how not to offend or pass false judgment on the beast.

“Cold?” he offered

“No, distant,” she decided. The air is cold, snow is cold, a heart could be cold turned to ice by years of abuse. Elsa was more like a scared animal in a cage or corner and poked or frightened too much it will bare its claws.

Olaf looked up at the girl a sad smile curved his snowy lips. “We've been here for three years. Elsa won't tell me what happened or why we're here. Some nights I find her still up staring at the moon longingly. Others she is caressing a blue rose a name upon her lips, but the tears, and snow won't let her say it.”

New flames of curiously lapped at Anna and she suddenly wasn't so cold anymore. She knew where all her answers were, but she wouldn't dare to tread near Elsa's room not before maybe getting to know the beast more. A smile gleamed upon her lips this may not have started out as the adventure she hoped for, but it was becoming one.

* * *

 

In her room in the tower Elsa paced around the room the icy walls turning a dark purple from her stress. “Out of all the people in the whole kingdom it had to be her. The gods must be out to torture me further. Haven't they had their fun giving me monstrous powers?” Her eyes flickered to the table where the rose stood. Approaching she grasped either side of the table with large paws the ice cracking under her claws. She could see her reflection in the crystal ice. Eyes as blue as the summers sky stared back heavy with regret. They lingered on the rose, once belonging to a long forgotten friend from what felt like a lifetime ago. A droplet of red stained the steam where the thrones once were. The memory came back to her like a swirling storm bringing forth the pain and happiness.

Children just barley in their teens they were a princess meant for a throne when the time came and nothing more than a peasant's daughter running around the castle confines. Coming to the steps they met gazes. The sweet exuberant redhead pleading for her to 'make the magic' she called it. Elsa simply smiled and with a tiny wave of her hand a slide coated the stairs, and the redhead screamed excitedly as she slid down ice.

She was proud of her powers back then since she had someone to share the fun and joy with. Many people in the town didn't truly know they would whisper about the abnormalities of their future queen causing darkness to encase her heart. Though her friend fought off the darkness bringing her back into the light being the warm sun that caressed her face guiding her from the clutches of cold loneliness. Elsa could rely on her despite being three years apart. Under the cloudless skies they would lay in the court yard snow gently falling jesting about when Elsa became queen she would be her right hand. Of course Elsa knew the truth that could never happen and years from then they would stand as opposites barely giving each other a passing glance.

A lighthearted laugh brought Elsa from her train of thought, and the girl asked if she was coming. Nodding Elsa took her turn on the slide. At the bottom the pair laughed and the younger of the two offered a hand. Gasping the warm freckled tan hand the pair skipped off for the garden's as the slide dissipated flurry snow. Elsa knew she had to enjoy the years while they had them. Outside the younger raced ahead leaving Elsa to muse. She paused in awe as the sun rays danced upon her companion red hair giving it hues of gold just like her heart. She raced over with the seemly normal blue roses in her hand and apologetic smile on her face. Elsa rolled her knowing deep down she wasn't sorry for plucking the flower and the gardener would have fit later, but it was one of quirks Elsa enjoyed about the girl.

With a shaky hand and endearing smile she gave it to the princess bowing her head. For once she was shy, “Here, I thought this was pretty, not a beautiful as you, but still-” a light pink stained her cheeks, and Elsa couldn't help but smile withholding a chuckled to spare embarrassing her further.

She knew what taking the flower meant for many of young princes and lords had sent sparse gifts in attempts to win the princesses favor. To most looking upon the pair they would see the normal of a blooming and rich friendship. To Elsa the flower meant so much more as well as the redhead's sudden reaction to wanting to give it the princess. Taking the rose would no doubtfully send her the wrong message. Not taking it might kill their bond, and Elsa didn't want to lose neither her or the girl's happiness. With a shaky hand Elsa took it much to her friend's excitement. Sniffing it she found herself disliking the smell unable to toss it away for the younger girl's smile grew larger by the second Elsa decided to turn the table. “Thank you, but . . .” the smile slowly faded. “I think it suits you far more better than I.”

“Y-you honestly think so?” she stammered out.

Elsa had no reason to lie what she spoke was truth the rose would look much better in her wild red locks tied in twin braids. “Yes,” waving her hand the petals frosted, and she promptly placed the short steam behind her ear. “it looks just a beautiful as you.”

The girl embraced Elsa, “I'll treasure it always.”

Pulling away Elsa noticed the dried red upon the girls fingertips. She didn't recall thrones upon the flowers steam. “You're injured,” she voiced.

“It's okay, sometimes you must suffer pain for love,” the younger girl chuckled nonchalantly rubbing the back of her head. _Sometimes you must suffer pain for love._ She would later come to understand the true impact of suffering for love. Lifting up her hand Elsa pressed a soft kiss to the wounded finger causing both girls to blush darkly, but they soon laughed and race down the cobblestone walkway unknown to an icy unforeseen future.

A knock brought the beast back to reality where guilt entrapped her and she is forced to face her past. “Enter,” she beckoned knowing it was her tiny companion. To this day she didn't know the creature made from the snow of her own hands came to life. She created him upon that fateful day where she prayed to the merciless gods for freedom from her greatest mistake. Climbing to the highest place in all the land to craft her palace of grief. Her thoughts returned briefly to a happier time and with a flick of her wrist stood a snowman.

Days later as she roamed her newly formed palace the halls were dark, sorrow filled the halls, and every passing hours she felt the loneliness take it toll. The mocking voices haunted her, followed her filling her with fright and self-pity, but one was different than the rest. It was happy, giving off a sense of warmth she thought was gone forever to the chilling darkness. Following it she found the snowman, and the fact that it was walking around talking caught her off guard momentary. She questioned, “ . . . are you alive?”

The snowman looked at his stick hands, “I think so!”

He reminded her of the snowman she and the redhead built upon that terrible night the name lingered on her lips and even though it brought hot tears to her eyes she decided she owed it the guy to name him. “Olaf,” she whispered and even though the beastly shadows took their hold he brought some happiness to her bleak life. Of course nothing could ever replace the warmth and calm that . . . She couldn't dare utter the name as it burned her lips she choked – that someone else once gave her.

Turning her attention to the snowman she asked, “Yes Olaf?”

“Dinner will be served soon and Anna was wondering if are joining us?”

. . . _Anna_ , _so that truly is her name._ “Why, would she care about dinning with a monster?”

“She requested it and you did take away her freedom the least you can grace her with a meal.”

Elsa scoffed knowing Olaf was right, but she didn't want to risk rekindling what was already lost, or even worse stirring up an old fire. “Fine, what is on the menu?”

“Porridge,” he replied.

Elsa chuckled, “Of course.” She sighed in surrender, “I guess I will fast with An- with the girl. Allow me to prepare myself.” Olaf nodded leaving Elsa to her devices. Elsa wrung her paws composing herself. Snow fell softly around her and the shadow uncertainty drowned her senses. Grasping the handle Elsa's hand dropped. She couldn't do it. There was far too much at stake for both her and Anna. The snow fell harder and Elsa let a mournful roar disappointed in herself.

Down in the dinning hall Anna sat at one end of the long icy table poking her spoon at the sugary milky mix of porridge. Her mind elsewhere asking dozens of questioned, most faded to be kept for later, but one would not leave. Why did the name Elsa ring a bell Anna took a moment swirling her spoon around in her food accounting every villager who presence she graced, but not a single one held the familiar name. Her plagued thoughts wondered briefly to the reflection of the girl she saw instead of the beast. The ice made clock chimed eight informing the girl she had been sitting there for nearly had and hour and her _gracious_ host had yet to make her presence. The light from the fire had dimmed leaving only burning embers. Pushing her bowel away Anna rose brushing snow from her trousers. Heading to her room for what she saw as a daunting and miserable chilly nights sleep ahead. Hand on the railing she paused the noting the set of the stairs leading to the north tower where the beast resided.

Ignoring all reason she began to march up the steps feeling a small tug on her cloak. Turning she found Olaf pulling with all the might little stick arms could muster. “Anna, please,” he implored. “Don't break the only rule. She likes her peace.”

“Olaf, no one truly wants to be alone.” She was unsure at the moment who she was convincing. Snatching her cape from Anna cringed seeing him fall down the steps. Turning she whispered a sorry before racing up the steps.

At the door her smile faded and doubt crossed her mind about the idea of disturbing Elsa. Raising a hand the scene felt familiar. Her brain buzzed recalling the sound of soft sobs, ice coating the floor under her feet, inaudible voice answering back telling her to leave, and her own voice calling back informing the person that they shouldn't be afraid. Anna groaned holding her throbbing head hoping it would pass.

Making her choice Anna knocked on the door wondering if she would receive an answer of a roar of scorn for disobeying Elsa's rule. Olaf came to the top out of breath from making chase. "Anna," he warned, "I don't think it is wise to-"  
  
"Go away Olaf," a soft voice replied from other-side.  
  
"No, it's me Anna," she called back winced waiting for the monster to possibly rip the icy door off its hinges. "The foods gotten cold, and the fire dims. This castle is lonely enough and I thought maybe you might join me for the meal," her voice grew softer hearing the painful truth in her own words.  
  
"Why would you want to dine with someone who has taken your freedom and family, foolish girl?"  
  
Sliding down the door Anna leaned her head against ice ignoring the chill. "I'm trying to make do with this situation. This is not the adventure I dreamed of to be honest with you, but -

Anna heard a heavy sigh in the room, "Adventures are just silly dreams and never go as expected. Whatever you think you're looking for isn't here. You gave up your life and happiness for nothing expect for darkness and cold." _Again,_ she added silently. On both sides of the door snow fell turning Anna's warm tears to ice as they streamed down her cheeks. Elsa glanced over meeting her icy reflection and for a brief moment she found herself staring back someone she thought was gone.

She heard Anna's voice whisper, “I fear you're right, and I'm in over my head.”

Placing her head in her large monstrous paws Elsa muttered, “You shouldn't be Anna. I'm ruining your life all over again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff stood up coughing up snow and dirt. Once on his feet he shivered violently from the cold deep under his skin, but none of that mattered to him as long as Anna was still in the grasp of the evil beast. Wondering down the forest trail using the tress to hold his exhausted body he couldn't help his wondering mind from thinking the worst being done to his innocent sister. The beast probably had her chained to in one of those cells. Tormenting her, only to leave her to hang at the mercy of the cold. Shaking his head to disband the horrific thoughts that continued to assault his mind. He arrived at the edge of town hoping that maybe someone in the village might be able to help him save his sister. The empty street was lightly dusted with night's snow, the oil lamps glowed faintly under the cover of darkness, but in the distance he could make out the bright glow in the always busy tavern. If he had any chance get help for his rescue plan the blond knew it was the best place to start.

Inside Hans slammed his third mug down on the contour spilling some of the contents. Wiping the foam off his upper lip, he rubbed his temples in annoyance. Sitron did the same expect in his frothing mug sat watered down honey wine. The hunter thought the cheer of the crowd would help him regain his spirits, but not even that helped. The alcohol tasted stale on his tongue, the foam left an awful after taste in this back of his throat, the liquid burned as he swallowed, and it all angered him. "I don't get it Sitron. I have been nothing, but nice to that crazy wrench, and still brushed me off like a speck of dirt. Hell, I even tried to appeal to the insanity, but she scoffed me again."

Finishing off his tankard the boy smiled and laughed like a man who had far too much to drink. "Anna, doesn't deserve you," spinning in his stool, he stood up gesturing to the room. "Why worry about that girl not when you have you an entire town at your feet? You're practically a king and no one would dare deny you. Anna is no one to you just a face in crowd who can't appreciate the true royal you are." The boy ruffled Hans hair and skipped off singing an out of tune song.

Facing back towards the bar he grabbed the topped mug drinking the sour liquid thinking back to his arrival in Arendelle. Getting off the boat with nothing more than a simple rucksack slung over his shoulder and determination in his eyes. He planned on courting the princess in hopes of later killing off the king and queen, marry the princess, murder her also, and become the only king in the kingdom. Approaching the gate though his plans were halted when he was turned away the moment he arrived. Hans didn't have the option to go home knowing he would become a laughing stock among his twelve other and older brothers. Needing to come up a new plan the prince went to the tavern for some information on the royal family. His efforts deemed fruitless since he learned nothing of relevance. The only thing he got was from a rather large man about a girl who used to hang around the princess and that her name is Anna.

Tracking her down was easier than he thought after she ran into him one day while he roamed the boring town. He noticed the silly white streak in the girl's hair confirming it was indeed the one he sought. It started off friendly enough in Anna's case walks to the harbor, playing in the snow during winter, and sweet warm smiles of false comings on Hans' part. She knew nothing about his true intentions of wanting one thing out of her: what happened to the royal family? Anna truly was easy to manipulate when he thought he buttered her up enough he struck like the snake he is. He lead her on a romantic moonlight picnic by the fjord. Serving wine, sandwiches, and chocolate, and then he would ask what he desired. He waited for once he had what he wanted the man would dump her right then and there at a moment of her happiest. Anna started to toy with one her braids. Gods, he hated that even worse than her lip biting and stuttering. Hiding his distraught he figured it would all be worth it in the end. After he became king one of the first things he would do is behead the redhead, so he would gladly endure a few more minutes of her stupid antics.

Once the picnic was over he asked the question. A few minutes past, and Hans frowned once she said she knew nothing about what he was asking. Enraged he thought about slapping her, but he had something much insidious in mind. Keeping his cheerful facade he said it was okay cupping her cheek. Anna beamed taking his kindness, and understanding as her opportunity to finally fulfill the bleeding gap in her heart. She leaned forward to kiss him. Hans rolled his forest green eyes placing a gentle gloved hand under her chin. Before their lips touched he smiled deviously, and whispered into her ear, "Oh Anna, if only there was someone who loved you." His smile grew wider seeing the confusion, and the wondrous look of devastation in her eyes. Satisfied with his handiwork he left taking pleasure in hearing her sobbing.

With nothing else left to do Hans figured he could stay and rule the town with undeniable his charm. It was better than going back home with his tail between his legs. To his surprise the people loved him, he gained a little gullible companion, who came to his beck and call, the admiration of all the girls, and the respect of the entire town. The only thing he had to worry about was Anna telling people what he did to her. Luckily, the townsfolk saw her as a freak making her easier to ignore. Of course that didn't stop him from taunting her further making her look even worse in their eyes whenever she refused the nice, sweet man. Hans knew as long as Anna was under this thumb and the villages scorn he would never be questioned. Though now he had a new problem to fear. Anna had been missing for nearly four days now and he noticed a few people were growing worried. The prince needed to come up with a new idea in-case suspicions rouse. He needed a fool to blame. He needed . . .

The doors banged opened, joyous hoots and cheers of drunken merriment died as all eyes focused on the man standing in the doors. _Kristoff?_ Hans recognized. The blond looked ragged, snow in his hair, hazel eyes wild, wide opened with panic. The hunter grabbed a pipping hot pint of spiced wine meant for someone else. "Make way," he shouted, approaching the ice harvester. "Here, drink this it will warm you up," he offered with a false smile. The cogs in his head turning with cruel intent.

Friend or foe Kristoff could use the drink since the past few days felt like a nightmare drowned in a chilling howling wind of misery. He wished it was a dream that he could just wash away or wake up from. "Thanks," he replied taking a sip. The warm liquid quenched his aching thirst, but it didn't touch the burning sensation the chill has caused.

Hans placed an arm around Kristoff's shoulders leading him to a stool feeling every eye on him as he did so. "Tell me Kristoff what has you frightened?"

"The beast," he gasped.

Murmurs began to rise in the room. Someone in the crowd shouted the boy was crazy.

Kristoff jumped to his feet. "No, it's true it saw it," he insisted. "It has horns atop its head, huge claws black as he darkest and bleakest night, white and gray fur the color snow, and empty icy eyes so hollow you can see your reflection in them before it takes you."

The teasing whispers became louder most calling it false that the snow played tricks on his already ice lodged mind. Others started to grow frantic that the tale dared be true.

Hans rose his from his stool raising a hand and everyone fell silent. "Hold on let's not get too rash. "Tell me where is Anna?" he fake a concerned tone. "She went searching for you and hasn't come back."

"A-Anna," he stuttered. He winced once again imagined the beast doing horrible things to her, and he felt it all his fault. "The monster has her," he finally claimed.

The plot hit him like lightning. Even Hans wasn't stupid enough to mess with people's superstitions, but if he someone proved or killed Anna himself he could easily pin the murder on her crazy brother. "It's okay, Kristoff if Anna died trying to find you. You can admit it the forest is a dangerous place, so no reason to blame a beast on her accidental death."

Kristoff gaped at Hans accusations. "How can you say such a thing? I would never leave Anna for dead, she's my sister and she needs saved." He shoved Hans' hands off him and headed for the doors. "And if you're not going to help me, I will save her myself."

Once he was gone the tavern filled with life once more at Kristoff's expense. "Oh, that boy sure can spin 'em."

Sitron took a seat on his stool, "Kristoff sure is a crazy one. Everyone knows the Beast of the North Mountain ain't real. Just folktale my dad used to tell me to get me to wet the bed."

Placing his elbows on the bar Hans rest his chin on his knuckles thinking. _True, but that doesn't people don't believe in the tale, but I perhaps I could use it to my advantage. I could make it look like Kristoff killed his sister, I can get the jailer to throw him in the brig, and the only way for him to be release is if and I mean_ if _Anna returns and agrees to marry me. Yes,_ he purred internally, _it sounds wonderful and foolproof._ An insidious smile curved his lips as he looked at the boy still in high spirits. "Sitron, start up that song you have these people singing. I'm feeling _much_ better now."

The young boy jumped up from his seat heading for the crowd. As the chorus began Hans picked up his tankard the wine, it tasted sweeter then before and let out a dark chuckle.

* * *

Anna woke up to the sun on her face poking it's rays through the white curtains made from capes. Rolling over she wondered if it all just some crazy dream. Kristoff, the snow, a palace made from ice, a walking and talking snowman, and a mysterious beast in the shadows. Her nose hit something furry, and her eyes grew wide realizing she didn't own any furs. Sitting up Anna looked around finding herself in a room of complete ice. Feeling her cover she asked, "How did I get here?" Racking her somewhat foggy head the last thing she remembered was leaning against the door to Elsa's room in sorrow and tears. She figured she must have fallen asleep there, but she couldn't recall how she ended up back in the room.

A knock resounded upon the door. "Come," she beckoned.

Olaf waddled in carrying a tray in his stick hands. "Breakfast is served," he replied with a warm smile on his snowy mouth.

Placing the tray down in front of the her, Anna looked it over finding it no different from what she and Kristoff had. Black bread, hard cheese, and to her surprise hot water for tea. "Thank you, Olaf," she said with a soft smile as she broke the heel off the bread. A question formed on her lips as the snowman began to head to door. "Wait Olaf."

He paused at the door.

"How did I get here, to this room I mean?" she knew how she ended up there her life hanging in the balance in large and possibly soft paws of the beast. All because her thirst for adventure got the better of her.

"Elsa brought you back here," he answered. "She was concerned you might get cold – colder than humanly possible if you stayed in the hall too long."

Pouring some milk into her Anna didn't know what to say. She didn't expect a monster to care enough about her to ensure she didn't die in this frigid atmosphere. _Maybe, Elsa's not as scary as they stories claim. Maybe, there's some good underneath all the fur, fear, and behind those large fangs._ "I-is she around?"

"Of course this is Elsa's palace." Olaf left before Anna could say anything else.

The redhead laughed, "That's not what I meant you silly snowman."

After finishing her breakfast, Anna ventured out of he room bundled up in one of the many fur coats she found. Traveling down the steps heading towards the foyer her thoughts slowly becoming transfixed on the beast. She was first going to thank Elsa and . . . that's all she could come up with. Anna learned last night the girl didn't like having too many questions about her past brought up whatever that was or what had happened. Her curiously also wondered why she was so cold and distant and why of all the places she chose to live there. Once the foyer a loud roar echoed through the room from another hall shaking the ground beneath her. Thinking it was Elsa, Anna headed for the direction the sound came from until the glint of something shiny caught her attention. By the fountain Anna found what looked like a tiara. Puzzled by the silver head-wear Anna picked it giving it a closer look. Diamonds littered the silver platted iron work, and when they hit the sunlight just right they shimmered. For some reason it looked familiar, but Anna didn't know why exactly. She told herself she never saw it in her life, but somewhere in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

Anna scratched her head a few voices whispering in her ears. She didn't know what to consider a dream, a memory, or some crazy hallucination. Turing the tiara around in her hands some of the fuzz in her head started to clear.

_Roaming the vast halls of a castle Anna sought out the library where she was told by a servant the princess waited. The younger girl ventured down the skipping with joy coming up with all sorts of fun for the two of them have. Arriving at the massive and very extensive library the sight always made Anna's breath caught. It had more books than she ever could imagine herself reading. Walking in further she called though in her thoughts the name came out as nothing but noise. Turning a corner she found the person she was after. Sitting at a desk nose in a book, Anna couldn't see her face just the croaked tiara on her head. She tried not to giggled at how undignified the princess looked. Calling her name again excitedly Anna bounded over for her friend. The older girl – only by three years looked up over the book returning Anna's smile. The gentle curve of her pale pink lips made her icy blue eyes dazzle with the same joy her companion expressed. Anna loved the blonde's smile it brought new found warmth and welcoming into her once miserable and lonely life. "Anna," the girl called standing up fixing her dark blue, skirt, and matching jacket. Running a hand over her head straightening the tiara a top her hair. Her usual single blonde braid replaced by a regal and elegant bun. The pair hugged momentarily. Parting the snowy blonde held onto Anna's hands. "I'm so glad you made it."_

" _Of course I did you promise chocolate. You how much I love chocolate, sandwiches, your snow magic, and summer."_

_The other girl withheld a childish chuckle covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Anna it seems you love everything. Though," the blonde frowned. "I guess I'm not a part of that list."_

_Anna sighed at the princesses dramatic tone for being an up and coming queen in a few years she sure did act like a kid. Of course Anna knew why, being cooped up alone in a castle for so long can make someone like that. Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist in a friendly manner and resting her head on her shoulder, Anna laughed, "No, you're part of a different list; things I love most of all, silly."_

" _Thank you, Anna I love you as well."_

_She noticed a slight twinge of guilt in the older girl's eyes. "Is something wrong?" worry spiking her voice. "Did I offend you?"_

_Reaching back cradling Anna's cheek she replied, "No, everything is fine. You didn't say nor did anything to offend me." Anna noticed how she wrung her hands in a nervous fashion telling she was lying or hiding something._

_Ignoring it Anna smiled, "You still have to give me the chocolate you promised."_

" _How do you know I won't eat it all myself and am forcing you to watch?" the blonde asked with a cheeky smile._

_Anna gasped pouting, "That would be mean of you."_

_Hearing the girl's melodious chuckle she leaned forward kissing Anna's cheek melting away her pout. "I would never do that to you." Grasping Anna's hand with her oddly cooled one the blonde lead her to the kitchens._

Anna didn't know what to make of her fuzzy thoughts. She bit her bottom lip playing with the ends of her tossed hair. Whatever she recalled felt right and really familiar. She never told or asked anyone (asides from her brother) about the moments where she would look back, and her memories from a certain point in her life. Especially from her childhood and part of her teen years were one big blur. There were gaps, and what seemed like out of place false memories.

Another roar sounded creaking the ground this time underneath her feet. Stomps from massive feet came towards her, above the chandelier rattled, and ice from the ceiling fell on her head. From around a corner a huge snow golem appeared. Its eyes were hollow snow, a grim daunting expression upon is face, and large hands with claw like fingers. The golem looked down at Anna grunting angrily. It let out another roar, spikes shot out from its back, and it stomped closer to her. The ground cracked once more causing her fall. She expected to hit the floor hard, but in the midst of tumble it was broken by the soft fur of one mighty gray paw. Looking up her eyes filled with freight she met Elsa's gaze. The beast stood her up forcefully to her feet, locked glances with the snowy beast, and let an even louder roar of her own. Anna cringed covering her ears as she watched the golem back away a few paces, and the spikes slowly retreated.

Without warning Elsa snatched the tiara from Anna placing it the monster's hand. Anna winced seeing three claw marks marring her palm and the bottom of her fingers. The golem placed it on his head and left the pair alone in the foyer. Elsa turned her gaze to Anna the fury gone replaced by an apolitical frown. "Sorry, Marshmallow is sensitive about people touching what belongs to him."

Anna quickly hid her hand behind her back hoping Elsa wouldn't find out about the wounds. "M-Marshmallow?"

"Yes, Olaf named him after I created him, " Elsa tried not to remember the day two men came to her castle with the intent to kill her. Out of raw fear the giant snow golem was formed to protect her and the palace. "He's mostly harmless, but that tiara is his, understand?"

"Yes, of course," Anna nodded in agreement, and as an attempt to keep her face straight without wincing in pain.

There was a silent tension in the air as Elsa gave the girl a once over noting how she kept her hand hidden. "Did he hurt you?" she asked the deep grumble soft almost like a kitten's purr.

Anna sighed with bit of surrender having learned of the beast's temper, and she didn't want to ignite it. "No," she showed her hand, "but you did."

Devastation coated Elsa's features. Seeing the scratches only reminded her further of how fragile humans truly were that and the echo of a girls cry in pain. She wanted to run, and lock herself in her room to become darknesses friend once more. However, Anna would still be in her home tomorrow unlike the last time, and she would have nowhere else to run. Instead, she lifted up her cape cutting a strip with one claw. With little breath of hesitation she asked, "May I?"

Anna held out her hand allowing Elsa to wrap the cloth around it. She watched the beast amused as Elsa attempted to wrap and tie the cloth using her rather big and feline like digits. The pain had subsided, and she tried to open her mouth to protest to inform that it would heal, and it was an accident. By then Elsa had finished successfully making a clumsy knot on the top of Anna's hand. Cradling her hand Anna was surprised to realize how much the beast truly seemed to care about and wasn't cruel monster in the shadow of snow. _There really is some good in her. All Elsa really needs is friend._ Her words echoing her in her head a wave of déjà vu washed over her for a moment.

Before she could stop herself Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's torso, nuzzling her face in the softness of her fur. Elsa cringed several years without decent human contact had made her unresponsive. Cautiously, though she placed her paws gently on Anna's back. Her muzzle formed into a soft, but solemn smile. _I shouldn't be getting close to you again, but hurting you hurts me as well. I wish you could understand. I none of it happened, and we could be friends or perhaps something more. I truly have missed you though Anna, my sun to my storm._ Feeling Anna's natural warmth radiating off her for moment Elsa's heart didn't feel so cold. For a moment she didn't feel like a monster created by her loneliness, snow and ice. Until her eyes once again fell upon the damn white streak among redhead. Elsa roughly shoved the girl away, and rushed off to retreat back to her cold room where she hoped she wouldn't hurt Anna again.

Alone Anna brushed her hair out of her face unsure what to think anymore. It seemed for every one step forward she managed to gain with the beast it lead to three more steps back for them. Unsure what to do Anna turned heading to the garden. Taking a seat on one of the intricate ice benches she glanced at the blue frosted roses curious to why Elsa had them. Dropping to her knees Anna reached out to grab on figuring since there were plenty one missing won't hurt. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," Olaf's voice stopped her.

Turning her head seeing the snowman Anna inquired, "How come?"

"Elsa is very fond of them, and doesn't like when people touch them," he explained.

"Is there a reason why Elsa likes these flowers so much?" _Perhaps, I can get some clues to this mystery and piece together some of the answers._

Olaf rubbed his snowy head. He liked Anna and considered her friend, but he wasn't sure if Elsa would like him telling Anna her secrets. Seeing the way she pouted her teal eyes wide with pleading he frowned taking pity on the imprisoned girl. "Elsa likes them so much 'cause they remind her of a simpler time before even I was made. I don't know much about them, but I know she has one in her room it's her favorite, and no one is allowed to touch it. Just like her gloves."

_Gloves?_ Every word Olaf said brought her more questions than answers.

The snowman laughed placing his stick hands on his feet. "I don't why she has them. Her hands are way too big for gloves."

Confusion coated Anna's face. _Wait, if Elsa has a pair of gloves, then does that mean she's human?_ Anna briefly imagined what the beast might look like without all the fur, horns, and claws. She remembered the strange reflection she saw in the ice yesterday of a woman with long snowy blonde. Her icy blue eyes would stay the same. Maybe, she had skin as pale and soft as the snow itself. Legs that went for miles – Anna felt her cheek start to blossom with crimson from her wild imagination. "Olaf, do you know what made her run up in the first place. I'm sure being the only thing she is able to talk to you're bound to know more."

Olaf shook his head. "Nope, Elsa won't tell me too much, and when she tries she panics running or telling me to leave.

"Okay, thank you." The pair sat there in silence for a moment. Anna looked at the snowman noticing he was missing something on his face. She recalled building a few with her brother, and every time they did he had her put a carrot for his nose. Sven offend tried to eat making the pair laugh. "Olaf, would like nose?"

The snowman beamed, "I've always wanted a nose of my very own!"

Standing up Anna headed back to her room. "Come on I have a few carrots in my room."

Above them on the balcony stood Elsa who let out a misting sigh having heard it all. "Anna, you really something to behold. I wish I hadn't ruined your life in the first place."

* * *

In a dimly light room Hans sat a table playing with some cards. Sitron shivering by his side not liking the chilling setting. A man soon entered behind him two larger men both with annoyance and dissatisfaction on their faces. The small name took a seat running a gloved hand over his topee. Beady weasel like eyes sat behind small glasses upon his large nose. He tapped his fingertip together like the greedy rodent creature hence why the town called him a weasel. Often the nickname was whispered behind the man's back since he ran the jail and many feared his behemoth of thugs. "Afternoon Duke," Hans bowing greeted in his fake gentlemen tone. "I hope you and your men didn't have any trouble finding my place.

"No trouble at all, now tell me boy, why have you called me here?"

Taking a seat Hans mused, "Ah, I see you're still the man who wishes to cut the chase. Very well then, I have a proposition for you Duke." He waited to see if the sniveling man would be interested. The weasel leaned forward just a little telling Hans to continue. "You see sir, I know how much of a fan you are of them Bjorgmans."

"Fan," Duke sneered. "I hate them both always causing trouble. I would do anything to get rid of them both."

"Perfect, glad we can see eye-to-eye on this situation. I have this wonderful idea where we pin the disappearance of Anna on her brother who most are convinced is crazy anyway."

"Sounds good, but I see a few flaws in this plan of yours."

"Like?" Hans questioned.

"For starters, I can't simply toss someone in jail without hard evidence. If that were the case most of these awful people would be behind bars."

Hans chuckled, "Oh have plenty of evidence against Kristoff." He reached underneath his seat causing the Duke's men to because a bit unnerved. The hunter tossed a large sack of money on the table. "There's your proof sir."

Taking one of the coin Duke rubbed it against his cheek. "You have made quite the case, Hans," he hummed. "However, what of the girl, if were to come back from where she went."

"You let me take care of Anna. Even if does manage to come back for Kristoff the only way possible free him is to marry, but of does agree keep him in jail. Can't have my future fiancee backing out of out deal."

An insidious smile formed upon Dukes face. "You know Hans I don't like your plan." The prince frowned he thought he did a pretty good job on it. "I love it," he finally said. The two men laughed demonically in the darkness.

Later that day Kristoff was ready to go back up to the ice palace to free Anna from the clutches of the monster. He knew he was still sick to even dare to go back into the cold wilderness, but he had no other choice. Anna's life was in the balance. Finishing off a bottle of liquid courage he slung his bag over his shoulder filled all the supplies he thought he might need. Strapping a sword to his belt he headed out hearing the distant sound of horses coming down the road. Not taking the time to see who it was Kristoff headed for the wood unknown to if he would ever come back.

A carriage made of dark wood and bars in the wagon pulled up in front of the cabin. The Duke's two men jumped off the back and one started to pound on the door. Hans brought up the rear, dismounting from his horse, holding his lantern he kicked the door open calling for the ice harvester. Receiving no answer inside the dark cabin he stormed out displeased. Outside three men and Sitron waited. "They aren't here, but I'm sure one will be back soon. Sitron," he barked.

The boy was growing scared of his hero. He had been acting different these last few hours. "Yes, Hans?"

"You _will_ wait here until someone comes back," he ordered, not looking at the kid.

"Hans," he began, "I can't-" The hunter threw him a menacing glare over his shoulder shutting him up. "Y-yes sir."

Jumping back on his horse Hans gritted his teeth unhappy by how close could come to everything he worked for may fall apart.

* * *

A mournful howl filled the darkness late into the evening. Anna shot up from her make shift bed gasping in fright. The howl wasn't a cry of a wolf, so Anna suspected it came from something or someone else. "Elsa." she whispered. Getting up she was worried something was wrong with the beast. Lighting a candle sitting on the icy nightstand Anna dared to venture to the north tower to see if she was alright.

Once at the door leading into the forbidden room, Anna inhaled feeling the daunting air coming from around the area. Grasping the icy knob she entered following the light of the dancing flame on the candles wick. She noticed were coated in a thick layer of dark purple ice. Taking a closer look Anna jumped seeing her reflection thinking Elsa lurked behind her. After a few relaxing breaths, she ventured forward finding scraps of paper on the floor. Picking a few up she pieced them together discovering it was a wanted posters just like the one she found her room. She didn't linger on why there were poster seeking for Elsa's death, because in the moonlight caught her eye.

Memorized Anna walked over finding the ice pedestal in the middle of the room. Upon it she saw a pair of teal gloves. A voice from her distant past flirted to her thoughts asking, "I _t's summer, why are you wearing gloves?_ Her eyes flickered to the case where inside sat one frost blue rose. "This must be the one Olaf had talked about?" It was just like the others, but something told Anna this one in particular was in fact special. The flower seemed to beckon to her like it might have the answers to some of her questions. Lifting up the case setting it aside Anna began to reach out to grab. Hoping that maybe if she touched the rose her long forgotten memories might come back to her. Maybe, they could answer why whenever she was near Elsa her breath caught, or heart skipped a beat. Her fingers were centimeters away from the steam her hand started to shake, every breath labored as she slightly hoped it would work, but scared nothing might happen. Just as the tip of her fingers grazed the flower Anna paused feeling the chill of icy breath running down her neck. A growl rumbled in her ear causing her to step away from the object. Anna swallowed hard slowly turning around facing Elsa, but the anger in her eyes told her the beast was in full control.

Slamming the case back over the rose Elsa asked, "What are you doing her?"

She felt so small as Elsa towered over her, fangs bared like when she first saw her. "I-I was seeing if you were alright I heard a howl and, and-"

"I told you this room is forbidden." The room colder.

"I knew, but yesterday-"

"You were outside." Elsa couldn't take the sadness and fear in Anna's eyes any longer. She knew from experience the girl was stubborn and wouldn't give up until everything was fixed. Though Elsa's problem could never be solved. So, she did the next best thing. Stomping closer to the shaking girl snow fell, icicles protruded from the ground as Elsa roar and order. "I want you out."

"Out?" Anna echoed. Her nerves were frayed, shaking to fight back the tears, throat tight. She wasn't scared far from it, but hearing Elsa commanding her to leave made Anna upset. The redhead thought they were closer, but it seemed all for not.

"Yes, out of this room, out of this castle, and out my life before-" Anna took off fighting back the tears. She didn't hear Elsa whisper, "Before you get hurt again."

Racing down the steps passing by Olaf confused he followed her back to her room finding her rummaging through the stuff. "Anna, what's wrong. Where are you going."

Tossing on her cloak, and grabbing her bag Anna replied hurt in her voice she answered. "I'm leaving. I can't stay here in this castle any longer. I know when I'm not wanted anymore." Opening the castle door, quickly down the staircase, she hoped atop Sven, and headed into the dark forest. Snow followed her in her wake as Sven galloped down the trail leaving the castle behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna rode through the forest wanting to get as far away as possible from the castle and the beast, who resided in it. With each gallop further she gained the more the hole in her heart started to ache. The cold wind blew through her tangled and matted locks, it nipped and caressed any exposed skin with a mixture of mocking and calming. Anna wiped at the frozen trail of tears along her cheeks. Her face red from not only the cold, but shame as well. "Oh, Sven, how could I have been so stupid to think she was anything more than – than," the word was on her tongue, but she couldn't bear to say it. The word hurt too much to utter. Glancing back unable to see the majestic castle, but the snow still to follow her as if it was chasing her.

Looking around, she had no idea where they were in the woods. Everything looked the same, but noticing looked familiar. Sven soon slowed to a trot unsure of the trail himself. "Sven," she whispered. "I think we're lost."

The reindeer suddenly paused. His ears flicked in every direction, eyes wondering looking at every passing shadow. Behind them Anna could hear the cry of wolves, but didn't see any coming for them. Shaking his head and snorting Sven resumed a slow, steady pace until the pair exited into a clearing. Out of the thick woods Anna's eyes light up to see a clear night sky. She looked above seeing many shining stars in the deep blue and black sky. Though what really caught her off guard was the dazzling stream of colors dancing overhead. She breathed in complete awe, "Wow, it's the aurora's."

In the midst of her wonder, she knitted her brows as the strange feeling she had been experiencing since she entered that damn ice palace washed over her. Holding her head in her hands a sharp pain blazed through her mind and she felt cold. It was paralyzing causing her to wince even when made the slightest movements. "Sven, I want to get down please," she begged. Jumping off him, landing on the ground. Slightly out of breath and feeling sick. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. "One second I'm fine, the next ill."

Once the nausea passed Anna decided to walk alongside of Sven for the moment. She had no idea where they were going, or what Anna planned on doing next. She didn't want to return to the castle where she got yelled at, or ignored by her host. Though those were her surface thoughts talking and the sorrow. Deep down, she knew Elsa was just scared, and didn't trust herself or her powers. The poor girl had been lonely for probably years, and Anna knew the girl could use a decent friend. Her own voice echoed in her ears once more, ' _you don't have to be afraid anymore_ , ' _cause I'll right here for you'_. She briefly wondered who she said that too, and the reason behind the expression. Of course whenever she tried to recall something it hurt or she came up blank.

Further down the trail Anna started to feel heat under the soles of her boots. The snow had finally stopped and puffs of steam began to erupt from the ground. The pair had ventured into a mossy valley filled with rocks. Anna recognized the place, having seen sketches of it in her books. It is known as the valley of the living rock. Her ancestors had written about it, stating that the rocks were actually trolls who could heal the sick and wounded. They are also known for the love advice and provided guidance. Taking a seat upon one of the stones Anna sighed, "I could use some guidance right now.

Lifting her head up, she thought she saw a rock move for a split second. Shaking it off and chalking as her wild imagination, until she fell to the ground and watched awestruck as the rocks began to gather in the center of the valley. Before her very eyes, they turned into rolls. All their rocky eyes landed on her, they blinked, and one jumped into the air shouting with glee, "It's a girl." A horde of trolls suddenly swarmed upon her, asking dozens of questions. From her strange clothes, to her face, and even her hair. Anna started to feel dizzy by them all and couldn't get out a single word edgewise.

Silence suddenly rang out as the group slowly parted, allowing the elder troll to pass and approach her. He like the rest wore glowing rocks of several colors, walked using a cane, and slight limp, and his grassy mane stuck out in every direction like hers did in the mornings. His stony eyes gazed at her for a second, before they flickered to the white streak. His cracked rocky lips formed into a soft smile, _finally._ "So, Anna you have seeking help, have you?"

"H-How do you know my name," she asked a little disturbed.

The elder troll reached out taking her hand. "I know many things. Like for example, how you received that white streak in your hair."

Sudden curiosity overcame her. "I don't suppose you can tell me?"

His gaze dropped to the ground. "No, that is not my place," Anna frowned. "but I can tell you who gave it to you."

With a burst of energy she asked, "Who?"

"I am sure you have heard of her, she is currently known as the Beast of the North Mountain."

Anna looked away, "Oh, I know her, but she hates me and kicked me out of the castle."

Grand Pabbie felt bad for the girl. He patted her hand in assurance. "No, she doesn't hate you Anna. Elsa is just scared of hurting someone she cares for again. Fear is a fickle beast all on its own and warp someone's senses, making them think they are a monster, and they may become what they think they truly aren't. However, fear can sometimes save us, but only if there is someone to guide them back to the light out of the darkness."

Getting to her feet Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I understand. I need to go back and be there for Elsa. I should be her light to her darkness or summer to her winter." She winced at her own words and she heard them in her head only in Elsa's voice, _my summer to my winter._ "Though I'm still unsure what exactly to do, and I'm kind of afraid about what I might discover."

A few trolls standing on top of each other blocked her path. The female on at top pinched her cheeks. "Ah, don't worry dear, Elsa is just a fixer upper."

Another one jumped in, "Sure, she might seem scary, and a little bit afraid."

Losing track of which troll was speaking or singing, she heard another one speaking in time with the musical rhythm. "Her isolation is a desperate plea for human's hugs."

Grand Pabbie gave her a sympathetic look. "They do this often. Just sneak away, and you will be fine, dear."

Ducking behind Sven, who was bobbing his head with the beat. Anna patted his side and the two made their escape away from the music. Back into the snow covered wood Anna's mind started to wonder exactly how the beast was connected to her hair and memories. Stopping as she noticed the forest was eerily quiet. There were no birds chirping, the simple rustle of leaves from an active forest creature, not even the whistle of the icy wind. Suddenly, a howl caught their attention. It wasn't a wild cry from a wolf though, but a call of a domesticated dog. Atop of a hill she saw them watching her and Sven's every move. "Run Sven," she ordered, but as he began to sprint away the four mutts pursued him. Chasing after them, she shortly found them. The snarling dogs had the reindeer cornered against a steep rocky edge. Anna picked up a rock, throwing it at the mutts, "He's not a wild animal."

"Oy, girl," a man barked at her. "You best leave me dogs alone." Anna felt the sharp tip of an arrowhead in her back causing her to wince.

Unable to glance back, she heard another voice joined the first man. "What's a girl doing out out in the forest all by her lonesome." he mocked.

"Vell, since we can't kill her, I guess ve can find another good use for her," the first one chuckled. "Ve vill still take the deer for the meat, and have the girl to warm our beds tonight." They shared in a good hearty laugh, until a mighty roar resounded through the area. Anna watched as any exposed bark on the trees were coated in ice and the world grew colder. From the shadow a figure rose, leaping out of the brush landing in front of Anna, and swiping a massive paw knocking the men down upon the snow. A rush of wind passed by Anna as she noticed the dogs started to attack Elsa. With little time to lose Anna grabbed a large branch smacking one of the dogs on the muzzle. The three raced off whining, their tails between their legs. "Damn dogs," one hunter growled.

"Screw the dogs. That there is the wanted beast of the mountains. Kill it instead."

A fearful gasp escaped Anna's lips.

Crossbows in hand, one launched the deadly arrow, but it didn't reach Elsa as a wall of ice formed blocking the projectile. Elsa glanced sympathetically at the redhead and growled a single order, "Run."

Anna shook her head, placed a firm hand gray fur, she replied, "No, I'm not leaving you again."

"You were warned." Elsa pounced over the icy wall, shoving both hunter's down to the ground, and pinning them down to keep them from escaping. The snow and wind picked up coming down harder and faster. Anna didn't like it like one bit, and raced around discovering Elsa's icy blue orbs were darken with animalistic intent. The beast growled continuing to hold the cowering men with one paw, and rising the other where ice started to form on the black pad. Anna shouted over the wind. "Elsa, stop they're not worth your time or life."

"They want a monster, and this is what monsters do."

Biting her bottom lip Anna did the only thing she could think of. She buried her face into the soft fur, tears slid down her cheek. "Elsa, you're not a monster. I know deep down you don't truly believe that either. Let's just go home."

Her rage softened, realization overcame her clouded senses. Slowly Elsa lowered her paw. Backing up, standing on her two feet, she picked up one of the hunters by his furs. "Leave," she ordered her breath misting in his face. "and don't come back." Tossing him aside the two hunters scrambled to their feet and ran away.

A triumphant smile graced Anna's lips. "You did good Elsa." Turning her head, she looked at the beast, she added, "Promise me you won't use your powers to harm people. Something as beautiful as them shouldn't be used for evil." Getting ready to get Sven back a shadow loomed over her and she felt two paws wrap around her torso, bringing her into an embrace.

"I promise," she heard Elsa say against her ear. Holding the girl tighter she nuzzled her nose into Anna's forest scented hair. _I-I don't want to lose you again Anna, you wer- are the only thing that brings me happiness._

"Elsa, I'm glad we made up and all, but you're kind of choking me here," she gasped.

Realizing just how tight her grip was Elsa backed up, bowing her, and shuffling her feet in the snow. "Sorry."

 _She's like a huge, cute kitten,_ she laughed internally. Grabbing one of Elsa's paws, Anna gave her soft reassuring smile. "It's fine. You're fine. Can we go home? If you know, you'll take me back."

Elsa nodded in agreement, "Home sounds nice."

* * *

A few days had passed since the two started to grow closer, and the once gloomy atmosphere in the castle seemed new and joyful. The thick sorrow that once hung in the air due to an unspeakable past had been lifted. There were still a few blocks separating them, mostly on Elsa's part, but the beast was willing to put the past where it belongs, in the past. For the time being though, for the past has a nasty habit of creeping up at some of best or worst times.

Elsa often found the exuberant redhead skipping down the icy halls, or whistling a tuneless song. Seeing Anna enjoying herself, she once had when they were friends made Elsa smile slightly. With each passing second she spent with Anna, she felt different, a good different. She nearly human once more, but something still held her back from regaining her full humanity. Elsa entered the dinning room finding, Anna seeing the table. She looked over at Elsa beaming, "Morning."

"Morning," Elsa replied.

"Breakfast will be here soon. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure, what will we be having?"

"Porridge, you seem to have plenty of it in storage."

With her gaze down looking at the table setting, Elsa responded sorrowfully, "Yes, it's one of the things we find the most of after curious visitors come, and are scared off by my shadowy appearance."

"I know the feeling, not having much to eat. Kristoff tries, but sometimes being poor is hard. Of course, everything is a little bit better when you enjoy even the most poorly conceived meals with someone."

"I can't help, but to agree with you there Anna."

Olaf waddled in carrying a pipping hot bowl. "Breakfast is served," he said, bowing almost losing his new carrot nose in the food. The pair exchanged amused glances. Anna tried not to laugh, while Elsa let an exasperated, yet amused laugh. Setting the bowl down the snowman began to leave. "You two enjoy."

Anna paused nearly dropping her spoon into the milk. _Did he just imply something?_ Her gazed wondered to Elsa, who either didn't hear it or was ignoring it. Anna blinked a few times chalking it up to her wild imagination.

An odd and unwelcoming moment of silence lingered in the air. _Damn, spoon,_ Elsa growled internally. Her eyes flickered to Anna's face, seeing a drop of milk on her chin. _Glad to know some things haven't changed with you. However, these infernal paw are awful with handling utensils._ In the heat of her frustration Elsa slammed her paws on the table, causing Anna to jump, ice to coat the already icy surface and the food. Noticing the shock, and confusion in teal eyes, Elsa whispered and apology.

"It's fine, I'm not the best with manners either," she replied humoring the sensitive beast. Pushing the bowel away, Anna remembered she never thanked Elsa for saving her. "Elsa," she started. "Thank you for the other day when you rescued me from those hunters."

"It's the least I could do. I had no right to run you off like that. Sometimes, I allow my own silly fears to get the better of me," she admitted, bowing her head in shame.

"You don't have any reason to be afraid anymore, I'm for you." Anna cringed her head hurting momentarily. The elder trolls words came back to her. _I want to ask, but I'm going to wait for the right moment. Things are just starting to cool down between us._ She smiled at her own pun.

"I-I appreciate your concern and understanding." Meeting gazes once again Anna noticed a tiny glimmer of kindness in icy blue orbs. Though there also seemed to be a hint of something else. A look she couldn't figure out, but it made her cheeks burn, and mouth had gone dry. Her knees hit the table as she stood up. Suddenly flustered she spoke rapidly, "I'm going to go walk with Sven outside. See you in a little bit."

Watching Anna rush out of the room, her head down in shame Elsa wondered what her problem was. However, after a second the beast guessed it was just Anna being Anna, and smiled, enjoying the fact she hadn't changed at all.

Later, while Anna strolled around the grounds with the reindeer, Elsa watched from the balcony protectively. She had a paw over her chest feeling something she thought had been lost to the cold: her heartbeat. _It's happening again, but I wonder if it is such a good idea to continue this. I don't want to lose her like the last time I did._ Below she noticed Anna's friendly smile and waved. Elsa returned it with an awkward smirk. _However, I am growing tired of living my day in isolation, and fear._ Glancing down, she saw Olaf fawning over his nose, a gift from Anna An idea struck her in order to repay her for the kindness and warmth Anna had shown to the snowman. _I am going to try this time and hope I don't fail._ Paw still on her chest a brief thought of doubt crossed her mind. _Will she still love, despite all the secrets? Or that we knew each other before everything went wrong? Maybe, I should tell about her when the time is right of course._ In the middle of her room, she looked around for what she sought. _My first goal right now is to figure out what I did with that damn box._

Several minutes later, after tying up Sven, Anna dusted herself off. "Stupid snow covered tree _I_ just had to fall into," she grumbled. "I probably look like a snowman."

"I was unaware Olaf had a new friend," Elsa teased.

Whipping around, she saw the beast standing atop the dual grand staircase, an amused grin on her muzzle. Anna cheeks once again began to burn and the cold forgotten. "E-Elsa, I fell backwards into a tree and snow from the branches fell, covering me." She pulled down her hat to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't for her tact and grace in the village. Most people would have taken the opportunity to laugh at her. For example the times she tripped and wound up falling into a pig pen or the stream. They mocked her weeks after that day. Anna groaned internally, s _he probably thinks I am such a klutz._

Elsa tried not to laugh, she having seen first hand where her clumsiness had gotten her. The memory of a castle losing a practically a thousand salad plates flashed before her eyes. She remembered briefly the first time they met. That night in the ballroom would be a moment she would never forget. Of course for all the happy memories one came back to haunt her. The cry of Anna falling, a blast of snow, and silence. Shaking it away Elsa disregard the thought wanting to move on and away from the past. Walking down the stairs to the flustered girl, and with one paw hesitantly lifted up her cap. Noticing the dark red color of the girls freckled cheeks. Elsa recalled loving Anna's freckles. One of her greatest pastimes was kissing her face and counting them. She secretly yearned to do that again. Her grip tightened on the box she felt nervous all of a sudden. Her heart beat against her chest, heat flashed through her, and she probably would have been blushing if she was still human. "Anna," she began, having trouble finding the right words. She brought the box out from its hiding place underneath her cape. She pulled at it 'cause it felt like it was choking her. Bringing her shaking hand into Anna's line of vision, there was no turning back now. "Here, I know I haven't been the kindness of hosts, but I-I hope you consider this as an apology."

Speechless Anna took the red and white striped box with a red bow attached to the top. A sweet fragrance came off the box, it was both familiar and made her mouth water. Removing the ribbon and lifting the top off her light up at the sight. "Chocolate," she beamed, her eyes gazing square bars and round morsels of heaven. Anna loved chocolate ever she was a small child. Though in the tiny village of Arendelle it was an expensive commodity, and the chocolatier's prices cost more than cheese and bread. One day Kristoff had some extra coins and brought a small bar. She fell in love the instant the warm, sweet treat melted on her tongue in velvety perfection.

A tear of joy slide down her cheek. "T-Thank you," she choked. Taking one and biting down, breaking the chocolate shell, she enjoyed every second of it. Finishing the morsel, Anna greedy reached for another only to pause and held out the box to Elsa. "Would you like a couple?"

She considered, but looked away, muttering, "It's a gift, you don't have to share."

"I know I don't, but I want to. We're friends and I want to share this with you."

 _It's been awhile since I've had chocolate._ "Perhaps, just one won't hurt." Picking one up between her claws Elsa popped it into her mouth and relished the moment. It brought back a few joyous memories like her personal favorite, a mischievous teenager leading her into the kitchen to steal a few pieces only to get chased away by the chief. "Thank you, Anna I had forgotten how enjoyable chocolate was and I'm glad it's just as sweet as I remember it."

Anna smiled, "Happy to help remind you that there are still sweet things in the world."

_Yes, but nothing is sweeter than you, Anna._

"Did you say something?"

Elsa froze, realizing she said it out-loud. "Nothing, nothing," the beast replied embarrassed. "I believe I hear Olaf calling, I should see what he wants."

Once the cape disappeared around a comer Anna laughed, "Aw, even the ferocious beast gets flustered."

During the evening hours the group sat near the fireplace. Elsa was in the icy chair, Olaf laid the ground kicking his little legs, Marshmallow saw in the corner his large icy legs to his chest, and Anna wrapped in a fur coat reading a book. Elsa found herself engaged, listening to Anna's voice as she the read the details ranging from the settle of a landscape, or a raging battle, and the dialogue. The four were so so immersed in the story with the three listening to Anna passionately reading every word. A cuckoo clock chimed, the bird singing his little song eleven times. Looking up realizing the time Anna closed the book two paged before the end and yawned. "Wait," Elsa called disappointed. "You're so close to finishing. "Can't you read the last few pages, please?"

Anna chuckled amused by Elsa's excitement over the story. "Tomorrow, I promise." Anna pressed a kiss the beast's furry forehead. "Night Elsa."

"Night." Seeing Anna climb up the stairs, but not without slipping on a few, Elsa nodded. _Tomorrow._

* * *

A roar echoed down the many halls of the palace. From around a corner Anna and Olaf raced down in a panicked frenzy. Anna tripped over her clothing, slipping and sliding on the floors. Heavy footfalls of pounding feet followed them, and gaining quickly. The pair slid into a room, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it. Her eyes narrowed at the struggling snowman. "I thought you said Marshmallow liked snowball fights?"

"He does, he gets really ecstatic about them."

Anna let out a strangled groan, "Ecstatic, more like raging mad. He roared at us, and spikes lined his back."

Olaf took her words into consideration, "Perhaps, I was wrong. Maybe, he dislikes them."

She rolled her eyes, "That would have been useful before we attacked him." Something heavy pounded against the door. "Alright, I'm not going down without a fight," Anna proclaimed. "Olaf, hold the door." Anna headed over to the window and gathered some snow. Forming it into a ball, she was armed and ready for the on-coming battle with a large snow golem. "Okay, Olaf open the door when I count to three. One . . . two . . . three." Olaf opened the door, and screaming Anna threw the snowball. With her eyes closed, she didn't see if she hit him. The snowman cringed as he saw who Anna pelted. "Did I get him?"

"No," a voice rumbled.

Anna grew wide-eyed as she found out who she hit. A dusting of now sat atop of Elsa's head. A nervous smile crossed her lips. Rubbing the back of her head, she apologized, "Sorry Elsa, I thought you were Marshmallow seeking revenge."

"No, I sent him to guard the doors after finding him rather upset about something. However, it seems I found out why." To her surprise Elsa's tone wasn't filled with anger, but it sounded a bit playful. "Now, about your act of treason," she purred, snow swirling in her paw forming a large ball.

Anna gulped.

Olaf leaned forward talking out of the side of his mouth. "Anna, because I love you I insist you run."

The redhead slowly began to back away heading for the other door. "Oh dear, will you look at the time. I must be off." Anna made a mad dash out of the room, and spiriting down the hall. She could hear Elsa's paws thundering behind her as she came to the steps leading to the foyer. With little time to spare she headed down being careful of her footing. Running passed the fountain, and out the doors arriving outside. Coming to the forest edge a roar resounded and she was tackled to the snow. Rolling over Anna met Elsa's frosty eyes, she shivered no longer seeing the kittenish nature. Her eyes were darker, and she snarled with animalistic intent – like a predator would once it caught its prey. "Elsa, you got me," Anna voiced trying to hide her fright.

Blinking a few times the beast regaining her composure. Elsa backed up, "I'm sorry, I know what came over me."

"It's fine, you're just a big frisky cat. Besides, no harm done," she assured.

"Elsa's eyes darted from the scars on Anna's hand, and the white streak in her hair. _I have caused you plenty of harm._ "No, it's not. I will make it right someday. I owe you that much."

Anna nudged her playfully, "You don't owe me another."

In return Elsa nudged her back only to end up shoving Anna into a pile of snow. Sitting up Anna shook her head. "I deserved that."

Elsa offered a paw, which Anna gladly took. "We should get out warmed up."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she agreed, suddenly feeling the cold. Walking back into the castle, Anna joked, "Next time I'm going to win."

_You already have Anna, you already have._

* * *

Standing in the middle of the ballroom wearing a simple green striped skirt, and black bodice with gold trim along the top. She didn't understand why Elsa asked her here, but she learned over the past couple days the beast works in mysterious ways. In the silence, while she waited, Anna hummed a tune she remembered from long ago. She imagined the room wasn't lonely and filled with people enjoying themselves. An orchestra played the tradition Arendelle Waltz. Bowing to her invisible partner Anna closed her eyes, letting her imagination take her away to a night of magic and wonder.

In the shadows Elsa observed the girl spin and sway to the tune of her own music. Glancing down at the suit she designed purely out of ice a slight smile graced her face. It had been a while since she made clothing from her magic, not since . . . _Not tonight Elsa,_ she told herself. _You will not allow yourself to succumb to fear. This night for Anna._ Stepping out taking each stride cautiously until she reached Anna and tapped her on the shoulder. The sudden contact caught her off guard, losing her footing, she fell back, and was caught by a soft paw. Looking up meeting kind blue eyes, she stuttered, "E-Elsa," her cheeks burned brightly. "Sorry, I'm really not all that graceful."

"I understand, try holding a spoon with huge paws. Anyway, may I cut in?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Of course."

Facing each other Anna curtsied and Elsa bowed. Both a little scared and neither one prepared. Hesitantly, they took the others hand. Anna placed her right on Elsa's side since she couldn't reach her back, and Elsa gently put a paw on Anna's back. Once the first step was taken both became relaxed with the other and the night was truly looking promising. As the hours wore Anna rested her head upon the beast's chest being lulled by her soothing heartbeat. "Anna?"

The redhead hummed in responses

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes, I don't remember ever enjoying a night so lovely."

Elsa winced, _no, you wouldn't._ Her eyes once again lingered on the white streak. Reaching out she ran a claw through it.

Anna touched her hair, "Yeah, I don't really know how I got this. Though I did once dream I was kissed by a troll." _Though I was told you did this._

Elsa bowed her head in shame. "Yes, I did give that horrid thing," she admitted. "I will understand if you hate me in the end. For I am also the reason why there are gaps in your memories."

The moment was out there in the open for the pair, and Anna knew now the best time as ever to get her answers. She didn't let of the paw she held, "I can't hate you, but I would like to learn what happened."

Wringing her paws Elsa nodded, "I think I can do that. First, let's go into garden and have a seat." Anna followed the beast and took a seat upon an icy bench. Anna noticed how Elsa's gaze quickly flickered to the frosted blue roses. "Whenever you're ready Elsa, and just so you know I'm here for you."

Taking a deep breath Elsa began her tale, "As an only child, soul heir to the throne, and cursed with ice magic you might expect my life in the vast castle was a lonely one. I hardly left my room, ashamed of what I was for having learned at a young age what people really thought me as their future queen. Sure, they came near flashing false smiles and favors riddled with the intent of guilt. I built my icy walls so high my parents feared I would never know true love . . ." a soft smile formed "until a little ray of sunshine came shining into my frigid life.

"It was the eve of my fifteenth birthday, my parents decided to throw a party for two reasons. The first, to get me out of hiding, and the second to find a possible suitor whence I began queen. However, little did either of them know I preferred the company of the fairer sex. The night droned on for a few hours, men both young and old asked me to dance, but much to my parents dismay I denied them all. Needing a break, I perused the desert table finding a plate and one truffle left. Reaching for it a freckled hand touched my own. Would you care to guess who the hand belonged to Anna?"

It was so strange to Anna to be listening to all things she should be able to recall, but everything still seemed so damn fuzzy. "Well, I guess it must belong to me."

"Correct, after pulling away you blushed, fussing with one of your braids, and stuttered wildly. Honestly, I found it cute. Sliding plate towards you I allowed you to have it. I could have easily gotten more later on, but judging by the ragged dress you sported, I knew chocolate wasn't something you had often. You took it with a nervous smile for a moment my life seemed different. _I_ took a brave step for once, and instead of running to hide I actually wanted to be there and enjoy the party. Asking you to dance, you gladly accepted, though I could tell you were anxious. Guiding you to the middle of the ballroom, I was actually feeling confident for once. I liked having a dance partner who wasn't afraid to be a little less graceful. The night was truly something to behold and before I knew I was swept up in the wondrous happiness you bringing to my life.

"We became fast friends and for two amazing years, laughing, having fun, some days we took it slow just being there for each other. You didn't have any reservation about my powers. In fact, you loved building snowman, ice skating in the summer, or having a snowball fight. We even built one and you named him Olaf. I finally had someone in my life apart from my parents who understood me, and cared for me. Someone who wasn't afraid or would use me for royal gain. The friend or sister, I always long for. Though, there were times when it seemed like we were something more, and I like it a lot. I think you felt it too, after you picked on those roses as a cute romantic gesture. I even gave you a cute nickname I used often during times I wished to show you affection or when you were upset. You are my-"

"My summer to your winter," Anna finished the phrase gliding off her tongue."

Elsa's eyes were light, "Y-You remember?"

"No," she shook her head, "not everything, but that just came to mind. It's still a bit fuzzy, and my head feels strange, but in a good way. Keep going."

"Alright," she breathed once more. "With everything looking up, and the trust of my best friend I thought nothing was going to ruin the happiness I gained." Elsa frowned, "Then, one night it all changed for the worse. You scaled the wall coming into my room from the balcony where we promised to meet up that night to watch the auroras together. Sneaking down the halls laughing childishly, we climbed atop the roof where we watched the colors glow above us. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen, we should have stayed in my room, but seeing the way your eyes light up made me happy. It wasn't until we made our descent when you lost your footing, slipping, and falling towards your death. In my panic, I shoot snow from my hands to create a pile where you would safety land upon, but in the event I struck you in the head knocking you out in the process.

"Quickly climbing down, and telling my parents, we arrived on the scene where you still lay unconscious. You were colder though, colder than winter's snow, and you had a streak of white in your hair at the spot where I hit you. My father knew of a place that might be able to help. Hopping upon horses we traveled to the place known as The Valley of the Living Rock. The trolls knew who my father was, and the elder looked you over stating it was lucky you weren't struck in the heart. He said he would fix you, but at a price that it would be best if you forgot about my powers. I was completely devastated to hear this, 'cause you saw them beautiful, not dangerous, to you I wasn't a monster, just your best friend in the world. At that moment thought I didn't feel like your friend anymore, I indeed felt like a monster, and I never wanted you to ever go through that again. I muttered a phrase you once used, 'Some times we must suffer for the ones we love. I asked the troll if you could remove all memories of me from your mind. It seemed like he shook his head in disappointment, but did the deed. Afterwards, before we took you home to forever be lost to me, I looked at the rose still in your hair, and took it as a reminder of what I once had.

"The next few days I was struck with intense guilt of what happened to you, and knowing it was all my fault. The castle halls were always slick with ice, walls coated in it, and snow fell everywhere I would go. It was truly awful for anyone who lived there. I would still be haunted by your cry in my nightmares, but I knew you wouldn't be there to comfort me like you had. The only thing I had left of you besides the memories was a single frosted blue rose. I couldn't bear to look at myself anymore for all I saw was the reflection of a monster staring back at me. Drowned in nothing but fear and grief, I packed up a few things and ran away in the middle of night to the mountains where the creatures people fear live. Arriving at the mountain's summit near the end of the world, I crafted my palace prison. Over the next couple months as my fear and isolation grew worse. I noticed I was slowly becoming the beast I feared. 'Cause as the troll said you become what you are afraid are. My world became as lost and hopeless as I was, the sun I once had shone no more. With the passing of each day a bit of myself died, and I could no longer feel my heart beat. Four years have gone by and I knew no one could love a beast with a frozen heart."

Elsa finished her story. Silence stilled the air until Anna stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That's awful, but I'm here for you now, so you don't have to be alone. We will–no I will find a way to help you become what you once were. All I ask is for your trust and the same happiness we had." Anna offered her hand, and a warm smile, "You're no longer alone, and you're not the monster you think you let."

Elsa looked up in her teal shining with new hope. She started to reach out when Olaf rushed into the room out of breath. "Elsa, Anna, there's a man lying on the front steps."

They dropped their hands, exchanged worrisome looks, and rushed to the main door. Anna opened it finding at the bottom of the icy staircase a man wearing a hat she recognized. "Kristoff," she shouted, tears of joy brimming in her eyes. Racing to his side, she touched his face, "Gods he's freezing. He needs to get home, but . . ." Anna wasn't sure if she was still bound to Elsa as her prisoner.

Turning away, unable to look at the girl Elsa breathed solemnly, "I set you free."

Rising from the snow confusion coating her voice, "Wait, what?"

"You're free now, you take your brother home so he may live."

Nodding Anna walked past to gather her things. With her satchel packed and ready, she meet Elsa in the hall. "I will be back, I promise." Reaching into her bag she pulled out the unfinished book. "Here, so you can finish it."

Taking it, Elsa handed over her own form of a token. "It's not the one you gave me, but take it as a reminder of what we had here."

Reaching out with a shaky hand Anna took the blue rose. "Thank you Elsa, but this isn't goodbye. It's a brief parting."

 _No, it's not,_ Elsa thought. _You won't come back for the monster._

Biding Olaf farewell, and giving Marshmallow a weary nod, she guided Sven towards the woods. Elsa watched them disappear, and with what little humanity she might have regained from her interaction with Anna slowly faded. Once again bringing her world to a cold and empty darkness. She let out a loud roar filled with eternal anguish. Heading back into her castle, slamming the doors shut, knowing no one was ever going to return for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of the woods, Anna smiled weakly seeing the cabin for the first time in forever. "Come on, boys we're almost there." Leading the reindeer to the back, she passed by a snowman near the front steps. Anna averted her gaze from the snowy creation being reminded of Olaf, the castle, and Elsa. Her promise still lingered on her lips. She would go back soon to assure Elsa and keep her promise. The girl deserved that much. Once the party rounded the corner, the snowman blinked a few times before shaking off its head revealing Sitron underneath the pile.

Excitedly, he dusted himself off. His teeth chattering, "Th-They're finally b-back. I have to tell H-Hans." A smile formed on his face as he raced off towards town.

Inside, Anna light a fire and a few candles. Laying Kristoff on his bed far enough away from the fire, but still able feel to some of the warmth. Sven munched on a carrot happy to be back in his stables. Everything was just as was before Anna discovered the castle and its secret. Well, almost everything was the same. Anna was still having trouble grasping the tale Elsa told her about her – them. She had no doubts about it being true. In fact, it made plenty of sense and Anna couldn't find a reason why Elsa would lie to her. Brushing back a strand of loose hair, her fingertips lingered on the white streak. It felt colder than normal almost as it was connected to the beast. For a second Anna wondered if Elsa was feeling cold and lonely in her ice palace since she had left.

A groan sounded from Kristoff. Anna walked over with a cup of broth as he started to sit up. He glanced up to see his sister's warm smile and a golden hue behind her. "Am I dead?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, you're back home safe and sound."

Hearing Anna's voice confirmed he was alive and well. He reached out, pulling her into an embrace. His nose in the crook of her neck, hand placed softly on the back of her head in the mess of tangled red locks. "Anna," he choked back the tears, "I-I thought I would never see you again." Pushing her away, but still held on to her shoulders, disbelief shadowed his face. "The Beast, how did you escape?"

"I didn't. She let me go."

"That monster let you go?" he echoed perplexed.

Slightly angered Anna backed away, "Don't call her a monster. Elsa isn't the beast you think she is. She's kind, gentle, understanding, sweet, and a bit shy." Her cheeks began to inflame turning a dark deep red matching the embers in the crackling fire.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he rapidly nodded, "Alright, alright, she's not a monster if she let you go. Wait, did you say its name is Elsa?"

"Yeah, that's _her_ name, she also told me she's the princess of Arendelle. Why do you ask?"

Kristoff chuckled lightly, "It all makes sense now actually."

"I'm confused."

"You see, on the night of the auroras, after you were 'kissed by a troll', Elsa came here with you unconscious upon her horse. She told me what had happened and how I should never tell you about that fateful night. I solemnly agreed not enjoying the idea of having to lie to you. She left never to be seen again. Who could have thought the poor girl ended up turning into a monster?"

Anna frowned, "You knew this whole time and left me with all these gaps in my memory?"

"Anna, you need to understand, she felt awful for what had happened to you. She thought you would be safer if you didn't remember her or the powers she hurt you with."

Playing with the ends of her hair, Anna understood Elsa's intentions were good and pure. "I'm not mad, just confused by a lot of things still. It's still a lot to take in a short span of time. I want to love her, but my head hurts when I try to remember most of it and my heart aches being away from. It's like I'm fighting myself and I don't know what I want to do."

The blond knew what had to be and even though it pained him to consider the idea, he wanted his dear sister to be happy. "Then, perhaps it would be best if you returned to Elsa. I honestly hate to see you sad and miserable, so when morning comes feel free to head back to the ice palace. I'm sure you both could use each other for the better."

Anna gave her brother a hug and whispered thank you in his ear. Pulling away, "Do you want me to fix you one last meal?"

"Carrot soup sounds great."

She laughed, knowing how much her brother loved his carrot. "Of course, one pot of carrot soup for my boys."

Just as Anna got ready to prepare the meal, a knock resounded upon the door. Anna wondered who could be calling at this hour. Answering it, she grimaced seeing Hans standing on the porch. A chill ran down her spine as a feeling of uneasy took over as she noticed how the eerie green lantern of the light threw off a menacing shadow upon his face. An insidious grin crossed his lips as well, only fueling Anna's distraught wondering why Hans would be at her home at such a late hour. Hugging the door, she asked, "What do you want, Hans? 'Cause honestly, now really isn't the time."

He ignored her dismissive tone. Taking a step forward, reaching out for the door, false surprise flooded his face. "Anna, it's wonderful to see you _alive_ and here."

Knitting her brows, but not letting her guard down, she asked puzzled. "What do you mean by alive?"

"Well, you disappeared without a trace a few days ago, the townsfolk and I were all growing worried that harm might have come to you. All we had to go on was your brother's rambling about a beast in the mountains. It puts a warm smile on my face, knowing that you're safe though."

Anna fought off the eye roll, she knew far better than to believe any of Hans lies. "Hans, as I said before I can take care of myself."

"That's good to know, 'cause you're going to be quite lonely for a while," the insidious, dark smile returned.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you see Anna dear, your brother has been deemed crazy by the town after raving like a lunatic once you vanished. He's unstable and needs to placed somewhere he can get some help." On cue a carriage with the dark red letters spelling asylum rode up and two large men jumped off.

"My brother is not crazy. Yes, he talks to Sven, but that doesn't mean anything."

The hunter stroked his chin. "I guess Kristoff won't have to be locked away . . . unless."

"Unless?" she asked uneasily.

"All you have to do is agree to marry me."

Disgusted, Anna got ready to slam the door in his face . "I will never agree to marry you."

"Then, there is nothing I can do to stop them from taking Kristoff to the asylum."

Anna closed the door and locked it. Kristoff peeked out the window, seeing the carriage, and the horde of townsfolk. Concern crossed his features. "Anna, what's going on?"

"Hans is up to another one of his schemes and wants to put you away for life 'cause you were ranting about Elsa. They think you're crazy for doing it," she explained.

Kristoff sighed, "Move Anna, I'm sure I can clear this up and everything will be fine. Hans, maybe a piece of scum, but I doubt the whole town is blinded by his charm."

Anna began to protest, but her brother easily picked her up, moved her aside, and walked out to the yard. He rose his hands into the air and the group fell silent. "Listen, yes, I know I might seem insane at times, but I assure you all there really is a beast that lives in an ice palace."

Anna groaned, placing her hand on her face in despair. There were times where Kristoff wasn't the best at conversing with people in times of crisis. Now would be one of those times. A gasp resounded in the crowd. "It is dangerous?" one villager asked.

"You fool the beast is just a legend," one spat.

The redhead took a step forward having to convince the people her brother was telling the truth, even though she had an awful feeling about doing it. Anna joined her brother. "No, he speaks the truth. The beast is real, but you have nothing to fear. Elsa wouldn't harm anyone on purpose."

_Elsa_ , Hans mused. _So, the princess is still alive, just a monster._ A plan even more insidious than the last formed in his mind. "How we can be so sure? How do we know it won't come down and attack, or steal the children."

Murmur's begun arise in the crowd, and a woman cried grasping her child against her chest.

"Wait, Elsa wouldn't do any of that. She's a good person at heart, unlike you. Gentle, sweet, with super soft fur, warm icy blue eyes and-"

Hans eyes narrowed hating how Anna talked about the beast like, like she had feelings for it. He reached out, grabbing her arm, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you loved this monster."

"So, what if I do, she's more of a person than you are?" Yanking her arm out his grasp, Anna fell to the ground, and the rose behind her ear fell to the gently to the ground.

Hans picked it before she could reach. Twirling it around in his fingers, he decided to put his idea into action. "This beast needs to die," he shouted. "It can turn things to ice. Just imagine what it might if we let it live?" The townsfolk began mutter seeing the frosted rose glow under the moonlight.

"There truly is a monster," A holding tightly to his pitchfork yelled.

A woman fainted, Duke, who was driving the carriage whispered sorcery, and grim expressions clouded several guy's features. "What are we going to do Hans?" some people asked worriedly.

Hans withdrew his sword, holding it high towards the night sky. "I say we kill it, before it decides to come for us."

People began to chant, "Kill the beast. Kill the beast."

Hans mounted his horse as the men, including little Sitron began to gather torches, pitchforks, and any other means of a weapon they could find. Anna stood in front of the hunter, "Please, you can't do this. Elsa means no harm."

Ignoring her pleas, his whispered to her, "I don't care." Rearing towards the forming mob, he yelled, "Then, if you're not with us you're against us. Throw them in the cellar."

Dozens of men grabbed the struggling Anna, and Kristoff, and tossed them into the cellar, locking the door with an iron padlock. Anna began to pound upon it demanding to be left out, but no one listened. Light from the torches flooded through the cracks, and the shadows of the raging mob danced along the wall. As the group began to enter the woods little did they know they were heading right for a formidable snow storm.

Anna continued to bang against her shoulder against the door until it pained her to do so any longer. Falling down to her ground, hugging her knees, a few tears slide down her cheek. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let Hans find out about Elsa or about that damn frost rose. I swear that thing is the source of all our issues."

Outside something approached the locked door, and began to pick the lock. Inside the cellar, the pair looked at the door, it opened and both looked at the shadowy figure. It poked its head and a smile on his snowy face. "Hey guys, what are doing locked up in here?"

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, happy to see the snowman.

Kristoff looked down at the lock seeing a carrot sticking out. "Saved by living snowman. Who would have guessed it?"

Anna knelt down, "Thank you Olaf, but what are you doing here?"

"Elsa is really upset, her sorrow created a huge snow storm that is coming here." He grabbed her hand, "We have to go and help her."

Anna glanced over at her brother. He smirked, "Well, what are waiting for? Get going you have a town and a princess to save." She whistled for Sven. Olaf grabbed his nose as Sven rounded the corner.

Mounting Sven, Anna took hold of his reins, and kicked off riding at full gallop towards the raging snowstorm, the ice palace, and Elsa. She felt the full effect of the storm before she even entered the woods. The wind cut her like a knife, snow made it near impossible to see anything beyond the reindeer's snout, but Anna wasn't deterred. She had to get to the castle before Hans tried to kill Elsa, for the sake of her heart and the beast's. She wasn't going to let the poor girl die because of a little misunderstanding. Anna had to prevail if not for herself than for Elsa.

* * *

Snow began to fall in the forest at the rowdy group of men marched toward the ice palace. Hans lead ridding valiantly upon his stead, sword still drawn, ready to kill the beast, and become the hero he always dreamed of becoming. This was the chance he needed. Once he took down the monster and possibly the princess he was going to take over Arendelle. With Anna locked in a cellar no stood in his way.

Hans and his party arrived at the castle in the middle of the night. The storms wicked assault hadn't let up, but got worse the closer they ventured. Hans left his horse, slowly approached the stairs until a large mound of snow rose from the ground. In the swirling snow Hans could make out large vicious, hollow blue eyes staring back at him. Sword at the ready Hans lunged, dodging the behemoth's swinging claw. Hitting the lantern knocking it out of his hands. Smashing to the ground flames circled the two encasing them in a ring of fire. A killer instinct formed upon Hans face, his hair blew wildly in the harsh winter wind, and his green eyes blazed with something fierce. Marshmallow let out a mighty roar and spikes protruded from his back.

Hans once again went in for an attack, rolling under a stomping foot, the hunter cut off the other in one fail swoop. Marshmallow fell to the ground. Hans looked up at the balcony seeing a dark gray figure staring back him. Looking back the mob, he shouted, "Take whatever you want, but the beast is mine." Jumping over the dying fire, Hans charged for the castle. Reaching the stairs, the snow beast hadn't given up, and tried everything it could to stop Hans from reaching the front door. Marshmallow shattered one half of the staircase. Hans held on to the railing for dear life as he watched the monster fall down the chasm. Two men helped him up, and he burst through the doors more determined than ever to kill the creature residing in the castle.

Inside Hans ran a hand through his wind swept hair. The empty silence of the castle was daunting to him reminding, him briefly of his lonely childhood that was only filled with silence. Trading his sword for a bow and arrow, Hans ventured further into the foyer. He peered around the corner watching, and searching for the beast. Seeing stairs leading higher, he slowly walked up not sure what to expect. Door after door the hunter kicked them in aiming his bow and arrow at whatever shadowy figured the place offered. In the East Wing he kicked down one last door, Hans pointed the arrow at a large monstrous looking shape. She heard the creaking of the icy door. Elsa turned to face the intruder with sorrow filled blue orbs and saw the projectile. She turned her head no longer caring what happened to her. Elsa didn't have a reason to live anymore, not while Anna was gone from her life once again.

The arrow left the drawstring hitting Elsa in the back, she let a painful roar, and stumbled around the room. Removing the shaft and tossing aside, she fell to the ground. Hans looked to her waiting for an attack, but when didn't come he grew frustrated. "Get up," he ordered.

"I-I don't want to fight," Elsa breathed.

He kicked the beast, causing her to roll out the doors onto the balcony. Still the monster didn't get to defend herself. "Fine," he withdrew his sword. "I'll kill you and tell people you attacked me."

Blade raised ready to make the final strike, Elsa looked away. _I wish I could have told Anna how much I love her. I wish she could have seen me not as this monster._ She bowed her head ready to accept her fate.

Anna finally reached the palace and saw Hans and Elsa. She shouted, through the wind, "Hans, Don't do this."

Elsa's eyes grew wide seeing Anna. For the moment her fears faded, and death didn't seem like an option anymore. Hans ignored the foolish girl's plea and swung. Elsa grabbed his wrist, determined to live now. She pushed him back, knocking the sword out of his hand. Disarmed she brought his closer and growled, "Get out." Then, fling him to the other side of the balcony.

Anna came out the corner breathing a sigh of relief at Elsa, alive. "Elsa," she sighed, heading over to end her misery.

Elsa reached out to grasp the offered hand, both with joyous smiles upon their faces at the blissful moment of reunion. Feeling Elsa's soft, warm paw touch her hand, Anna felt like the world and the stars were aligned. Hans rose his head, seeing the display, hating everything it stood for. Picking up his knife he stood up and plunged the blade into the beast's. With a single cry of pain, a burst of ice struck the hunter in the chest. He stumbled back on the impact, slipping upon the icy floor, only to fall off the balcony, and plunged into the chasm below.

Falling to Elsa's side, Anna pulled out the dagger, rolled her over. Under pained and hooded eyes Elsa looked at the girl who brought so much joy to her life. A soft and remorseful smile crossed her muzzle. Through labored breaths she said, "I thought . . . I would never see you again."

"I promised I would return, silly," she laughed nervously, she ignored the blood on her hands, and uneasiness churning in the pit of her stomach. "I simply couldn't let you stay here forever alone."

"Y-You didn't have to. 'Cause sometimes you must suffer pain for love."

"No, don't talk like that. Love isn't about suffering, it's about putting other's needs before yours. Like what you did for me so long ago. I may not remember it, but it doesn't change how I have to feel about you, Elsa.

"It's too late Anna, I let fear rule my life for as long as I can remember, and look where it has gotten me." Gasping breath, she reached out to touch Anna's face. "Seeing you one last time, though I wasn't afraid, but I didn't realize it soon enough." Her head fell to the floor, eyes rolling into the back of her head, and the paw upon Anna's face landed with a soft _thud._

Olaf finally arrived at the room to see what had happened and bowed his head in sorrow.

"Wait, no," Anna cried. "I-It's not too late. You can't leave. I love you Elsa." Anna looked to see the frost on the rose started to melt. Picking up, and laid the blue rose on the beast and a single tear fell from her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Elsa 'cause I will be right here."

Turning around, Anna bowed her. A dim flash of blue light flashed behind her. "Anna," a soft voice called.

Whipping around Anna gasped, seeing standing before her not a large furry beast, but a woman. She stood in the light of the rising dawn, blonde untamed locks, blew in the chilling air, pale snowy skin, and she had the same eyes as Elsa, yet Anna just wasn't sure.

"E-Elsa?" With a shaky hand Anna reached out moving some of the hair, and placing a hand on her cheek. Elsa leaned into it with a soft smile. "It is you." Anna didn't waste any time, overjoyed she stood up and kissed the soft lips of the woman. Taking a step back, grasping what was once a large gray paw, but it felt much softer with just a hint of chill. The ripped purple cape blew in the air revealing just how human Elsa had become. A dark shade of red overcame her cheeks. "Uh, Elsa you're not um, wearing anything.

The woman glanced down suddenly embarrassed, wrapping the cape around, she whispered, "I don't quite understand, how?"

Anna remembered the elder trolls words. "Love will thaw. Once you finally expected love into your heart it rid the fear and the beast you used so for a front finally disappeared. I guess."

"Love will thaw," Elsa repeated. "Yes, that must be it. Seeing you one last time as I was on the brink of death I forgot what I was so afraid about 'cause all I cared about was you. I'm sorry for having your memories erased. Hurting you more was the worst mistake of my life. I truly do you love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa. Even though the past is still fuzzy, I'm glad I found you again Elsa. Now, we can make new memories to fill in the gaps."

Elsa hugged the girl around the waist, picked her up, and planted a kiss on her lips happy she had Anna back in her life, and the beast once ruling her life was gone.

* * *

 

Outside the gates of the castle, Elsa held tightly onto Anna's hand. "Are you ready to do this Elsa? We can come back if you are still aren't sure."

"Anna, I let my own fear fester turning me into a raging a lonely beast for three years all because I hurt someone I love dearly. I don't want that to ever happen again. Being with you again and all the forgiveness you've shown me has made me realize I shouldn't let my fears about my powers get the better of me anymore. I'm not going to suffer for love anymore either. Instead, I want to be happy again with you and see my parents for the first time in what feels like forever."

Anna nodded, "Okay then, after you since you're the missing princess."

Holding her head up high, Elsa looked to the gates, took a deep breath, ignored the little voices in her head telling her to leave, and knocked upon the gate. Two guards answered, hands nearing their swords. Elsa held up her hands and snow shot from her palms. "Princess Elsa," the first on gaped.

"Y-Yes, I have returned home. I wish to see the king and queen."

"Right this way."

Elsa began to follow until she noticed Anna had stopped. Grasping her hand, Elsa said, "Come on, you deserve to come to, you are that saved me."

The guards led them to the throne room where the king and queen sat. They were both living in a state of depression ever since Elsa ran off. Entering the room one of the men spoke. "Announcing the long awaited return of her royal highness Princess Elsa, and guest."

At the guard's words the pair of royals sat up astounded and speechless seeing a person who resembled their daughter standing there, a soft smile on her face and practically a grown woman. The queen–Elsa's mother stood up and was the first to walk up to Elsa. Without a single word she embraced the girl. Her father did the same. Anna simply stayed back watching the joyous union until a hand grasped her wrist, pulling her into the hug. Nuzzling against Elsa's soft hair, Anna knew everything going to be bright for them both in the future to come.

With Elsa's long awaited homecoming the king and queen had the gates opened and held a party in celebration. Everyone from the kingdom came to see the missing princess after so long. Most had forgotten about Hans, or asked what happened to him. Olaf roamed around the castle causing many of the people pause, but never said a word about him. There was talk about the other larger monster living in the mysterious ice palace at the top of the mountain.

In the middle of the ballroom danced Anna and Elsa weren't paying any mind to the crowd. To them, it was like they were back in the ice palace just enjoying each other and the moment. Elsa spun around, plucked one of the blue roses, as Anna came full circle, and presented it to the redhead with a bow. Anna took it with a chuckle and gave her a kiss full on the lips. Despite, all that happened between the two from lost memories, to a beastly curse driven by her fears, and the prospect of death almost tearing them apart, the pair couldn't be happier. Anna finally found the missing piece she desire most, and Elsa the much needed warmth and love to fill her heart.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the conclusion of this I'm taking a break from fairy tale!aus, but feel free to suggest and idea if I ever decide to write another one. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
